10,000 Years of Torment
by Mistel
Summary: For a brief moment in time, I forgot. I forgot who I was. I forgot where I came from. I forgot those I am trying to save. I forgot the pain. For a brief moment, I forgot the last 10,000 years.
1. Awakening

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I haven't posted in ages. I'm not very confident in my writing so if you hate it thats fine, but please don't be mean or judgmental just because you can- try and making your flaming legit . Understand that I've got some more of this done. But I have a job and bills to pay -- this is just for fun. If I get behind, I'll try and catch up as soon as possible. But as far as completing this, I promise you it will have an end. I believe that there is a silent agreement between reader and writer, that if you give me the honor of tolerating my writing I should respect that with an ending.

Not that its shinning through with the drull note but I will warn you I have a bizarre sense of humor, and none of this may make sense except it the catacombs of my brian.

Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't work at a motel.

With that said, enjoy... I hope.

She'd been sitting in the park, trying to sort her thoughts before the meeting at the temple. She'd been throughly confused for a weeks now. She'd been fooling the girls and Luna from the start. She hadn't been a bad student before she met Luna. But having not prepared for the test on the inevitable day had led Luna to believe she was the ditz that she'd begun to show the world. Besides, the attacks, that had begun to be more frequent, took their toll. She looked down to her scared hands, something wasn't right about being the Senshi of the Moon. The other Senshi blasted the youma with ice, fire, even electricty and had nothing to show for it at the end of the day. It seemed to drain her energy more, and the damage was quite obvious...

She shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts.

Now on to the more confusing subject of Mamoru. The man was ever puzzling. From the first time she'd seen his dark blue eyes she'd fallen head over heels... And then he'd opened that sensuous mouth, and proved he was an idiot... Love was complicated, and this man made it seem ten times more so... Every time she bumped into Mamoru she got the strange sense of deja vu, and being so fallen for him made figuring this out even more difficult... It was always little things that brought on the feeling, the glint in his eyes as he'd smirk, the authority with which he held himself, and the hair that always found its way into his eyes and the way her hand itched to brush it out of the way.

But an hour ago it became quite clear...

She'd been sitting on the park bench in front of the small pond, and he in his trek through the park, had stopped in front of her, kneeling to tie his shoe... At first he hadn't seen her, this she knew from the look in his eyes as he turned his head in her direction, "Penny for your thoughts, Princess?"

Something sparked, in the back of her mind. And then she knew. She knew everything. She understood all of it. But she was still confused, did he know? "Princess?"

Mamoru chuckled, she'd been really out of it, "Yes, Princess. I know you're a royal pain in the ass, and I suppose you could be the jester of the court with the way you trip around... but,"

She frowned, he couldn't know. He was immediately cut off, "Then I would have stolen your court title, and that wouldn't do, now would it. I have to be going Mamoru-san."

She got up to walk away when she was stopped by the tug on her arm. "Are you okay Odango?"

Her frown deepened, "Yes, Mamoru-san. Perfect. Why?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, I guess. See you around."

She nodded and walked off.

Usagi sighed as her communicator beeped, the symbol of Mars flashing violently. It was Rei, she had no doubt that the Senshi of Mars was on the other end fuming that the Leader of the Sailor Senshi was late to yet another meeting. She dropped her communicator in the bottom of her book bag, and quickened her pace. As she passed a pay phone she stopped. "I'll call them. I can't go to the meeting. Things are about to change and I need a plan."

The phone rang three times before Rei picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rei-chan?"

"Usagi where the hell are you? We've all been waiting for twenty minutes!!"

"I can't come to the meeting."

"What the hell do you mean you can't come to the meeting? Its Senshi Business, you can't blow this off like everything else in your life, you need to start taking this seriously or we're gonna demote you to lacky!"

"Yes, Rei-san. Unfortunately something came up."

"Oh, and what is more important than Senshi Business?"

She frowned, nothing. It was their duty to save this planet at all cost. But what was a plausible excuse for now. "I failed another test mother has forbid me from leaving the premises until she's satisfied with the progress into my studies."

"What did you just say?"

Shit. Concentrate. Remember who they see. Dumb it down... Be their Usagi. She raised the pitch into her voice to that near the hysterical wail Rei was used to, "I failed my math quiz, and even though I studied real hard. Momma is really mad she said I can't leave the house until I've done all my homework and double chores." And continued to cry for effect.

"All right, thats all you had to say, but don't screw up again Odango." Rei quickly hung up on her end, Usagi was sure it was to save what was left of her hearing.

Usagi left the phone booth and headed towards Tokyo Tower. 'Being closer to home will make me feel better. Clear my thoughts.'

Usagi had been sitting at the top of Tokyo Tower for over an hour, staring in the direction of the setting sun, but looking at something that wasn't really there.

'I can't let them die. Not this time. My sisters deserve the normal life that we all craved from the beginning.' "Then the only choice is to strip them of their powers." 


	2. Life Is What You Dream It

**Author's note:** Nothing terribly exciting. And don't expect this again. I got 3!! Oh yeah count em, a total of three reviews, so I thought I would post this next bit for you guys. Like I said I've got a lot of this done. I've been debating for like four months now about posting the first chapter and finally the delirium took control. But since you guys where wonderful enough to be interested I thought I'd post the next tid bit, from now on it'll be a weekly thing... unless I end this... shrugs We'll see.

I would like to tell you all, I am completely amazing. I have this ready to post, read a story by x Such Great Heights x my first reviewer- it was freakin awesome!! And am in the process of reading a story by Aislinn Cailin which is really damn interesting, but I haven't made it quite to the end yet... If you get a chance and you're bored, I'd recommend their work. Anywho, let me know what you think.

**Around 11 P.M. The Same Day**

After leaving the Starlight Tower she was off to become who she'd been for eternity. She stopped at a pay phone.   
A sleepy voice answered on the third ring, "This better be good, or someone's going to pay."

"Setsuna."

"Your majesty, my apologies I had no idea it was you, what can I do for you?"

"I'll be home as soon as I can catch a cab. I need you to set up a meeting in the morning, tell the board of directors the heir is coming forward to learn."

"I understand, I'll take care of everything, we can discuss details when you arrive." Both ends of the conversation clicked simultaneously.

And despite the late hour, Usagi caught a cab almost immediately. Upon arriving at Starlight Apts. She was greeted by her oldest comrade. "Sets."

"Sere." Usagi smiled, and embraced her friend.

"What went wrong ?"

"Lets get upstairs, I'd like to see my home... its been a long time."

"Yes, of course."

**Just After Midnight**

**Ami's Dream**

Sailor Mercury had been scanning ... something... Her time was running short, 'Just a bit more and I'll...' she pressed a few more buttons and when she looked up she found herself in a laboratory, where she immediately continued to work. 'Find the cure. I've almost got it just a bit more work, and I'll have truly done something worth while with my life.'

**Rei's Dream**

"Akuryo taisan!" She moved her arm to throw the charm at the ...something... and handed the charm to the small smiling girl, "This will help with you with your studies little one, but you must still work hard." 'This is the life I am meant to live. Giving people something to believe in, giving them hope, is truly worth while.'

**Makoto's Dream**

Makoto dodge to her left. Took two steps forward and threw a punch with her right at... something... and pulled back a rolling pin. "Mommy are the cookies ready?" "Just a moment dear, and in the oven they go." 'Having a family... a child... someone to remember me when I'm long gone. This makes this life worth while.'

**Minako's Dream **

Throw a cresent beam, jump to the left to avoid a blow from... something... and land, continue the dance, continue the song, just a few more beats. The crowd roared to life! "Thank you everyone!" 'A life of my own, not hiding from the world, not staying in the shadows. Nothing could be more worth while in this life!'

(before anyone asks we're gonna say, for arguments sake that she's joined the senshi but there's no show down between Zoi or Tuxy... Zoi's stupid and didn't see the mask come off... or something... I guess... Oh yeah and no crystals have been collected yet... have a problem with that? Get lost. :P)

**The Following Morning Apprx. 8 A.M**

Setsuna smiled gently, "I understand Tskunio-san, that this is hard to understand; however, you signed this agreement upon learning the identity and lineage of your adopted daughter. She came to me last night, after finding a copy of that agreement in your home, and made very clear her wishes to exercise her rights that were clearly stated in the agreement you signed."

Kenji nodded his head forcing the tears back as he watched his wife cry openly. "Will we be able to see her?"

Setsuna nodded, "She was hoping you'd ask about that. She'd like to have supper with you no less than once a month, perhaps more when time permits. However, with all her new responsibilities she's not sure what she'll have time for. She also insisted that you allow her to come and visit on holidays."

Ikuko nodded, "I can't believe my baby can just leave like this."

"Tskunio-san she's not your baby. She's someone else's child, that you got to hold in your arms for a short time. She wanted you to understand that she greatly appreciates everything you've done for her, but now it is time for her to learn of her other family."

Ikuko nodded. "I understand. I suppose I'll let her go if you promise she'll visit."

Setsuna nodded and stood up. "One final thing, she insisted this fund be started in your son's name. Its for anything he might need in the future, including, but not resistricted to, college." She handed them the banks folder.

Kenji's eyes bulged. "Is there some mistake?"

Setsuna shook her head, "I understand your shock, she said to tell you thats just the initial balance, different stocks and such will help the fund grow with time."

"I think you misunderstood me, this is far to much."

"Oh. Well in that case, sir, its barely the tip of her ice burg, so to speak. She knew you wouldn't accept any money so she wanted to assure something for your son."

Ikuko nodded, "Thats my little girl... Where is she this morning?"

"Testing. The board of directors insisted she attend a more prominent school."

**A Outside a Testing Hall Downtown Tokyo 8:45 A.M.**

The limo door was held open and the petite girl stepped in and took her seat.

Setsuna smiled, "How did it go?"

"I probably should have put a wrong answer down... or taken more time. I just wanted to get out of there."

"Understandable, no one likes tests."

"How did they take the news?"

"Ikuko cried. Kenji kept a strong presence for her. The boy was already at school. I'm sure he won't take it any better when he comes home tonight."

She nodded. "They'll get used to it. Its just like having a child grow out of the home."

"But you didn't grow out, you barely grew up in their eyes."

"Are you trying to guilt me? It had to be done. I've a company to run. A life to try and take back. I never should have left it. I can't believe you let it progress this far."

"You wouldn't be saying that if the Dark Lady hadn't chosen to make her presence known."

"But she did. She laid in rest for a millinea, and I got used to the peace. I never should have let my guard down. I never should have tried to live another life. And I've been punished for it."

"Everyone wants a normal life, even for a moment of time."

She sighed, "Puu, I've never had that. I've had a million moments, spanning an eternity, but never a normal life... Because part of a normal life is knowing that one day it will end. And yet after a millinea of waiting to die, I am still living."

"You don't want to die any longer. You've found your best friend, your prince. Your sisters, your friends. You swore if you could find them in the jumbled mess, that it all would have been worth while."

"That promise was at the beginging. Before I found them a thousand times and watched them die for a thousand years. And now, when things could be like they once were, they will die again because of my negligence."

"Not if you work together. The outcome will be different this time. It is a new world, things have changed."

She held out her hands, palms facing up. "The only difference in this time is that I am not naive. I wear the scars of a battle I was not meant to fight." She pulled her hands back and held them close to her chest. "No. They will not die this time. The outcome will be different. I will not let them fight. And if they cannot fight, they cannot die, and if they cannot die history cannot be repeated."

"If you deny your sisters, I cannot change your mind. But what of your prince. Your heart will not allow you to abandon him."

"He does not know of me. And he won't. Times have changed. His voice is harsh and bitter, his touch no longer loving. I will not force him into a thousand year old engagement, he deserves a choice."

"And if he chooses you?" 

"He has already made it clear to me, that, at least in this time, I am no more than a pebble in his shoe."

"But--"

The limo pulled to a stop, "No, buts, this conversation is finished."

The body guards, who'd been trailing the limo in a separate car, opened a door for each of their wards. "Yes, miss."

"Now, lets do some shopping. I've got new school uniforms to purchase!" Setsuna sighed and followed the girl, a body guard flanking either of them a few feet behind.

**Juban District Juban Middle School Noon**

Minako distractedly began playing with her hair. "Luna was really worried this morning she said she'd waited up all night and Usagi never went home."

Ami sighed, "Whats weird is Miss Haruna didn't even call her name at roll, so she had to of known Usagi was going to be absent today."

Minako shook her head, "But Usagi couldn't have kept something like that from us!! She would have been rubbing it in my face!"

The lunch bell rang and Makoto stood up. "After school we'll go meet Rei at the Crown. Usagi knows we're having a meeting their today, if she doesn't show, we'll go to her house. Her mom'll talk with us."

**Tskunio House 5:30 P.M.**

Minako knocked on the door for a third time and stood back with the rest of the girls. "No one's home."

Rei looked down the street. "Guys keep an eye out, I'm gonna climb the tree and take a look in the Odango's room." And she quickly made her way up the branches, over to the small balcony and let herself in.

Luna's head perked up from where she slumbered on Usagi's bed. "Raye! Thank goodness, I've been waiting to get out of here all day. I came back after I left Minako and Artemis this morning."

"Have you seen Usagi? The girls said she wasn't in class today."

"No, but lets get out of here quick, I don't know when the Tskunio's will be back and I don't want you to get in trouble."

With Luna on her shoulder, Raye closed the window and made her way back to her friends. "I don't know where Usagi-chan is, but I'm pretty sure she's not coming back here."

Makoto gave Luna a puzzled look, "What makes you think that?"

"When I got back this morning, dark haired woman was consoling Ikuko and Kenji, and then she packed up Usagi's personal things. Pictures, letters, and a few other presents Ikuko insisted that Usa-chan have with her. After that, they shut the door to Usagi's room, and I've been stuck there."

Ami frowned, "This just doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't she return home?"

Rei frowned, "I don't know, but if the Tskunio's aren't here to answer our questions, we should head to the Temple and try and figure out whats happened to Usagi-chan."

**Tskunio's House 6:00 P.M. Approx. 15 Minutes after the Girls Have Left**

Kenjo and Ikuko pulled up simultaneously, Shingo hoped out of Ikuko's car, and began to help her unload the groceries. A minute later a black limo pulled up infront of the house and a large man exited the passengers side of the front, walked around and held open the door for Usagi. Both walked over and began to help Shingo and Ikuko.

Dinner once a month had begun. And Usagi had arranged for time to play with Shingo. Every Friday, beginning the next day, Usagi would pick him up from school and they would play at the arcade until he needed to be home for supper.


	3. Its because I love you

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, I love the encouragement. I want to apologize to Aislinn Cailin... I'm sorry it was cold... and I'm sorry if this is worse.

Everyone else. Enjoy. I hope...

**Mare Serenitas Corporation Headquarters Down Town Tokyo 8 A.M.**

Setsuna walked into the office set a file on the desk and sat down in one of the chairs left for visitors. "Here's the files that you requested. Just what exactly are you looking for?"

Serenity didn't look up from the files she'd been reading. "I started this company. I've run it for generations. I've been absent for the last ten years. I've got a lot of catching up to do. A lot of files to look over. Investments have been made. Projects have been started. I built this company, and none of this will continue if I don't approve."

"The board approved all..."

She was cut off by Serenity's cold stare. "A group of pompous asses playing with my money. This is mine. My sweat. My blood. My tears. My time. My eternity. If I don't approve, all actions will cease. If those asses have a problem with the opinions of the owner, their boss, I will find people to replace them. The world has plenty of asses."

Setsuna nodded. "Understood." There was a silence as Serenity went back to work. "I received a call from the school. They'd like you to come in around noon for one final test. They were startled by the results. They want to make sure there were no errors in the grading or scoring,"

Serenity flipped the page and continued to read, "They want to make sure I didn't cheat."

"Perhaps. Any how, After this final test, they say you can start Monday."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"No."

**Crown Game Center 4:00 P.M.**

"Come on Usa-chan! Just play one game with me!"

Serenity laughed. "I promise one before we go. I just need to finish this file."

Shingo sighed. "Alright, can I have some more quarters?"

"Here you go."

Shingo walked off as the doors slid open letting four teenage girls enter. They immediately saw their missing friend and headed her way.

They each sat down opposite Serenity in her booth. Raye was the first to speak up, "Where the hell have you been Usa-chan!?! We've looked everywhere for you!!"

Serenity continued to read. "Obviously not everywhere or you would have found me sooner."

Raye grabbed the file she was reading, "Look at me when I speak to you Usagi-chan. What the hell is going on?"

Serenity reached for the file and Raye held it out of her grasp. "To look at someone when you speak would signify you respect them. I've no respect for any of you. Really, its sad how pathetic you are."

Minako glared at Serenity, "Look I get it if you're pissed at Raye, when aren't you, but you've no right to insult us. What the hell is going on?"

Serenity narrowed her eyes, "Right, we start with Minako then. You'll never be anything more than an outcast stuck in the shadows of everyone around you. You'll remain nothing your whole life through. And when you die no one will remember you, or the light you'd hoped to leave upon with world."

Tears entered Minako's eyes but she stayed seated.

"Makoto is despicable because she has no one. You hope to be a mother to the world because the world stole your family at such a young age. However, you'll never be anything to anyone. You'll never be loved. And when you're dead there will be no family to mourn you."

Makoto's eyes showed moisture and her fist clenched below the table.

"Pitiful Raye hopes to bring blessings to the world, but all you bring is a curse. You cursed your mother with your birth. Your father with your face. Your grandfather with your eyes. And the world with your 'gift'. The real blessing will be your death."

Tears flowed down Raye's cheeks and she slammed the file on the table. Serenity grabbed it and started to slid from her seat in the booth.

"And of course Ami. All you have to keep you going at the end of the day is your intelligence. As long as you keep studying, the world makes sense, and you've got something to offer. Some way to help. In reality, you know nothing, and you'll never understand the most rudimentary of things. Your life will be spent dragging everyone else down. When you die you'll still be an idiot, and you'll still be a disappointment to everyone you ever tried to help."

Amy's tears flowed as she slapped Serenity across the face, and her voice gave away none of the emotion that was clearly displayed on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you Usagi-san? What the hell is going on?"

"I realized that you louts are holding me back. I can achieve so much more with my life if I don't have you four being a hinderence." Her voice lowered, "I can succeed so much more in my Sailor exploits if I don't have you slowing down the battles."

The four jumped up and filed out of the booth, but it was Raye that spoke, her voice deadly quiet and devoid of life. "Fine if thats how you feel you can fight alone. We'll deal with the battles in our own way. Choose a new leader and ignore your presence. We'll stay out of your way, if you stay the hell out of ours."

Serenity smiled bitterly and stood, "Wonderful. Keep an eye on the news, thats as close as you'll get to the battles from now on." Before the girls could put in another word she walked off towards the games.

"Come on guys, let get to the temple." No arguments were heard as the four crying girls contemplated this change in their dearest friend.

Motoki and Mamoru had been watching from the counter. Motoki spoke as he made his way around the counter, "Come on man, lets go see whats going on."

"Why do you I need to come?"

Motoki stopped at Mamoru's side and looked him in the eye. "Because I said so." Mamoru sighed, but didn't argue as he followed Motoki.

"Hey Usagi-chan can we talk?"

Serenity sighed, she knew what this was about, but still forced the smiled past her lips, "Sure. Sammy you should finish up this round and then I've got to get you home for supper." She grabbed her file and took a few steps away from the young boy. "What can I do for you Motoki-san?"

"What happened with the girls?"

The smile didn't falter for a second, "Nothing."

"Nothing? It would take a nincompoop bigger than you to believe that for a second, Odango Attama. I mean, come on Ami slapped you!"

The smile dropped.

One last person.

"I know what your problem is Mamoru-san."

The tone was cold, and nothing like any voice he'd ever heard escape her lips. Mamoru felt like gulping, but held it in check, and did his customary smirk as he spoke. "Oh really?"

"You have no one. You insult every person you meet. Not with your words, but the way you hold yourself. You treat every person as an idiot, you expect the least from them and nothing they can do will ever please you. You can only see the faults in the people around you, so you will never love. You insult the memory of those you can't remember, anyone that ever tried to love you, with your mere presence. And so just as you will never love, you will never be loved."

Mamoru ground his teeth together. Motoki stood slack-jawed.

Serenity spoke, a proper tone replaced the previous chill, "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to return Shingo to his parents." She turned, walked back to the small boy, and the sliding doors closed after their exit.

Motoki's jaw finally picked up. "What did you do to her this morning?"

A furious Mamoru turned on his friend, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Motoki gulped, "I just meant, normally she snaps at you when you've left her upset after an early morning run in."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, voice still deadly low, "I haven't run into Usagi since Wednesday afternoon. And I did nothing to deserve that. Although I think I know why the girls were angry."

Motoki nodded, "If that was any sign."


	4. Strictly Need to Know

**Author's Note**

I cannot apologize of Usa's new attitude. I cannot apologize for the briefness of the emotional side of the scene... I cannot apologize for any lack of explanation. When you started reading this story you gave me creative reign, and you'll probably regret that be the end... But understand that I know where this is going and there is a reason for it... but you won't know that today... I will say that I would not make such a drastic character change with out the creativity and the plot devices to explain it.

Hope you enjoy this...

**Monday Morning 8:15 A.M. Azubu High School**

Motoki was worried. His arcade had been empty that weekend. Not truly empty, plenty of kids had graced the four walls with their presence... But there were six people missing. Five bubbly teenage girls and one grumpy teenage man.

"There he is. Hey Mamoru!!"

Mamoru looked up from his book. He knew he would see Motoki today, he glanced at his watch, but it was early. "You're early. Don't you have a shift to finish at the arcade?"

"My dad is covering for me. I was worried. I haven't seen you since Friday. You're normally in seven days a week at 7:45 A.M. For your coffee."

"I wasn't thirsty this weekend."

"No, you were angry. I just can't believe you let her get to you."

"She didn't get to me."

"Really? Then why else would you miss your dose of early morning caffeine."

"I didn't feel like coffee this weekend."

"Mamoru, you're an addict."

"I am not an addict."

"You come to see me twice a day when I'm working, at exactly the same time. If its not the caffeine you need, then maybe its a certain blond?"

"Which blond?"

"I believe you call her Odango Attama."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "Referring to the girl that said I could never be loved?"

Motoki gulped at that look, "That might be the one." There was an awkward silence, "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

The bell rang.

Mamoru stood up, dusted off his pants. "That girl doesn't say anything she doesn't mean. She's incapable of lying."

Motoki shook his head in disagreement as they headed off to their first period class.

**First Period Advanced Physics for Seniors 8:30 A.M.**

All the students were seated, it was five past and the teacher opened the door to end the chatter.

"Sorry I'm late class I was speaking with the principal about a new student."

A brunette in the front row smiled, "There's a new student?"

"A young girl." The smile of the inquiring student faltered a second. "She should be here just as soon as the principal finishes showing her around."

The door opened and the principal stepped in. "And this is your first period class, you have your schedule. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No thank you." The principal stepped out and cleared the view of a tall man in a dark suit standing next to a petite girl with Odango's.

"Class I would like to introduce to you.."

"Odango Attama? What the hell are you doing here?"

The teacher cleared his throat. "Chiba-san seems to know this student. As you'll be in all the same advanced classes, Miss Lua can follow you until she gets more comfortable around here."

Mamoru was startled a moment, "What did you call her?" And he examined the girl more closely. Pale ice blue eyes, that were sparkling with silver splashes. Long silver hair. Not Odango.

"Miss Lua. Serenity Lua. Not your friend then?"

Serenity shook her head and smiled and looked Mamoru in the eye, "I'm who he thinks I am. But we're not by any means friends. Just old acquaintances. And I'm comfortable enough to show myself around, thank you."

Motoki's jaw dropped, but he said nothing.

"Fine then, please take your seat in the front row. Will your body guard be present for the whole session?"

She shook her head, "No. John, would you mind waiting outside the door?"

The body guard shook his head and stepped outside the door. The teacher took him a chair and the class continued.

All the boys sat admiring the beauty and grace of the new student. All the girls sat green eyed over the pet name she'd received from Mamoru.

Mamoru didn't believe for a minute that this was really Usagi. And so he kept himself quiet until lunch, and immediately took after her as the lunch bell rang, Motoki following behind like a shadow.

He'd been caught up in the flow through the halls, but caught up with Usagi in the court yard. He grabbed her shoulder, and the body guard grabbed his hand. "Sir, please keep your hands off Miss Lua."

Serenity smiled, placed a gentle hand on top of John's, "Its okay, John. I know these young men, and I would like to have a private chat with them. We'll talk over here in this corner, under the shade of the tree. You wait here. I'll call you if I need you."

"Miss Lua, I'd prefer to be a bit closer for your protection."

Serenity smiled, "I'd like a private chat John. And as good as your intentions are, it won't feel private with you looming over me. I'll be fine, just wait here."

The body guard nodded stood his post as the three went to sit under the shade of an old oak tree in the corner of the school grounds.

"Did you want something Mamoru-san?"

He frowned. "You're not Usagi."

"Pardon me?"

Motoki gave a sideways glance at Mamoru, "What he means to say is, you're so different, whats going on?"

Serenity's polite smile stayed in place, "Ask me questions, Motoki-san. I'll give you what answers I have to give."

"How the hell did you get accepted?"

"I took an entrance exam."

"You're an idiot I've seen your test scores, with the grades you had to have there is no way with one entrance exam you get placed in advanced classes. With the seniors!"

Polite smile still in place, "Actually they had me take four separate multiple choice entrance exams on Thursday. I returned on Friday to take four more tests, each of them essay. My scores are in the office if you don't believe me. Besides Mamoru-san you've only known me for seven months. And during that time I've had a lot more on my mind than my studies."

"Like what?"

"Not that its any of your business, but my adoption."

Motoki was startled by this, "You're what?"

Polite smile gone, the frown started to set in, "My adoption. The Tskunio's are not my real parents. My mother died when I was five. Psychologists say I was scarred by the incident and blocked off all memory of her."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes for a moment, "And this dead woman is the reason for these changes."

(Okay, looking at this now, I know exactly where I'm going to go with it, and you'll be confused as hell... just shut up and read someday it might make sense... but probably not any time soon.)

"No."

Motoki looked startled. "Wow. What was your mother's name?" 

"Serenity Lua."

"Oh. Is that why you chose that name?"

Serenity shook her head. "Its the Tskunios that chose a name. Tskunio Usagi was chosen by them as part of the agreement to keep me away from the eyes of the media. I am actually Serenity Lua XV."

Motoki smiled, unsure of what to think of this 'new' Usagi, and continued. "Oh. That explains the technical. What about the physical?"

Serenity looked confused.

"The fucking hair!! You used to have freaking blond hair! And deep blue eyes? For fucks sake. Remember that?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Keep your temper in check, or John will rush back here. The hair was Mrs. Tskunio's doing. She's been forcing me to dye it since I was first adopted. Blond hair isn't traditional for a girl in Japan, but it stands out far less than a small girl with silver hair. The color is natural."

"And the eyes?"

"I don't know."

"Thats complete bullshit."

"And you have no choice but to buy it or walk away."

"Fine. Thats two down. What about the emotional side of things?"

Her eyebrows rose, "Emotional?"

"You had friends, Usagi. Four girls that you made very upset last Friday before you turned your temper on me."

Her eyes narrowed once more, "I do not have a temper Mamoru-san. A very precise way of thinking things through, but no temper. I simply felt that they were holding me back. And I simply couldn't take it any longer."

"And me?"

"You were in my way."

"You're an impossible brat." He turned and stalked away.

"Sorry Usa-chan. You really got to him last Friday."

"I know, Motoki-san. I knew he'd be like this. I understand, and I'll do my best to stay away. However, I'll see you in class and on Friday."

"Friday?"

"I've arranged to take Shingo out once a week to the arcade. We might not be blood related but he has been my little brother for the entire nine years of his life, why change that now?"

Motoki nodded and waved as he went off in search of a steaming Mamoru.

Motoki quickly found Mamoru stalking towards the front gate. "Where are you going?"

"This is wrong. I need to talk to the girls."

Motoki grabbed Mamoru's shoulder and turned him around. "You're right. Thats not the Usagi we've known." 

Mamoru looked shocked and then his anger returned, "Then why are you stopping me?"

"Because its not quite twelve thirty yet, the girls will still be in school. What do you need to talk to them about anyway?" The bell signifying the end of lunch rang.

"Something changed last week. Before Friday. There has to be something. I have to believe that or what she told me was true."

Motoki nodded in understanding, "But maybe this is the money."

Mamoru looked confused as he followed Motoki, "The money? What money?"

Motoki sighed, "She kept saying she was an heir. She'd received a legacy. It sounds to me like she got a fortune. Maybe this is was Usagi's like when she has money."

Mamoru shook his head as he walked away from his locker, "This isn't money. I know this kind of cruelty."

Motoki stopped just outside the classroom door, "What kind of cruelty?"

Mamoru stopped in the doorway and turned to face his friend, "The cruel mask a person places to keep the world an arms length back. People at an arms length. Without people nothing can happen. Its safe. It allows you to be in control of everything."

Motoki raised an eyebrow, "And you know this because?"

"Its how I handle the world."

The second bell rang, and they quickly found their seats. Each knowing the conversation would be picked up immediately after school.


	5. Common Link

**Author's Note:**

Enjoy.

**Tokoyo Sidewalk 3:45 P.M.**

Mamoru was on his way to the local temple that he knew to house one Miss Rei Hino. She was Usagi's best friend before this mess. He and Motoki had continued their conversation until they had reached the arcade and Motoki had to start working. They had decided to research what they could and see what conclusions the research lead them to. Mamoru had left for the shrine promising to return if he learned anything.

He looked up at the mass amounts of steps and sighed.

At the end of the climb he was greated by a small ancient man, "Can I help you young man?"

"I'm looking for Miss Hino."

"What do you want with my granddaughter?"

The priestess walked up, "Grandfather, don't be so rude. This is a friend. His name is Mamoru."

Rei's grandfather turned to her and smiled, "Alright my dear, just looking out for you. Let me know if you need anything."

Rei nodded and smiled to Mamoru, "Follow me, I was getting ready to make some tea the girls were coming over."

"Good I wanted to speak with all of you. I was hoping they'd be here."

Rei looked over her shouler as she lead the way to the kitchen, "What did you need to speak with us about?"

'This needs to wait. It waits until they are all here. And all sitting.' "We'll just discuss it when the girls get here if thats alright. I don't want to repeat any of this."

Rei smiled and nodded.

Ten minutes later had four girls and Mamoru sitting around a small square table in Rei's room sipping tea.

Mamoru shifted nervously as he set his tea cup down. "You're all wondering why I'm here." He received four nods as his answer. "I wanted to talk with you about Usagi." Ami and Minako's eyes filled with tears. Makoto's grip tightened around her tea cup, to the point Mamoru was afraid it would break. Rei slammed down her cup, and started to point towards the door. "I thought I would receive this kind of reaction. Something is wrong."

Rei raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Its hard to explain but she's changed."

Rei frowned, "She's a bitch. Its not that hard to explain."

Mamoru frowned, "Before last Friday, when was the last any of you had seen her?"

"Do you know what she did last Friday?"

Mamoru took a turn looking each of the girls in the eye as he spoke, "I can't tell you exactly what she said to each of you." Rei opened her mouth to speak, but Mamoru cut her off as he continued, "But if what she said to me is any clue. She used what she knows of you to make you hate her."

Tears were streaming down Rei's face, "She betrayed us. She never was our friend if she could say any of those things."

Mamoru nodded, "I'm sure thats what she wants you to think. That why she did what she did to you and to me. I only have one hope for the future and the only one, that I can see, to help me reach that future was Odango Attama as we knew her. Last Friday she promised me I would never have that. I don't deserve it. Maybe she's right, but whats got me curious is, as far as I can tell, she said something similar to each of you. Now since you won't answer my first question, let me ask another. She said something to each of you, her closeset of friends, and she said something to me her worst enemy, but no one else. Not Umino. Not Naru. Not even Motoki. Why us?"

Minako looked puzzled. Makoto's grip losened and a frown formed on her face. Ami looked deep in thought. Rei'd tears continued, "Does it matter? She attacked us in the worst of ways. She wasn't posesed. As far as we can tell she wasn't being controlled. That was one-hundred percent Usagi talking."

Mamoru sighed and rubbed his eyes, "It matters because she wanted you angry. She wanted to hurt you so badly that it would never occur to you to think why, the anger would just come."

"Usagi's not that smart."

"Really? I saw her today. In fact Usagi's attending Azubu High School."

Ami's head snapped up, "Not possible."

"Advanced placement to the Senior class." 

Ami shook her head.

"She's in all the advanced classes."

Ami shook her head.

"She's in my classes. She was reading those damn files all day. I don't think she was really paying attention,"

Minako interrupted him, "That sounds like Usagi."

Mamoru continued, "She was able to answer all the questions. She even aced the pop quiz in advanced bio-chemistry."

Ami shook her head.

"To get accepted. To receive that placement she had to take eight different tests, four of which were essays. I checked it out myself. Its all legit."

Ami's tears finally fell. "She was right. I kept hoping, but she was right."

Mamoru shook his head. "No Amy. Something is wrong. She didn't mean those things she said. She even told me today that she's been distracted since before she met any of us. She said her poor studies were do to something else. What we need to figure out is why she said these things. As far as I can tell it would be the last time we saw her before Friday."

Minako wipped at her tears, "I find all this hard to believe. But, I hadn't seen her since Wednesday at the arcade."

Ami dried her tears, "Thats the last any of us spoke with her. But I did see her after that in the park. I believe she was arguing with you."

"Actually I spoke with her on the phone when she couldn't make it to the study group."

The look on Mamoru's face lightened, "Thats great, why didn't she come?"

Rei shook her head, "She said it was a failed math test."

Mamoru could tell she thought something else by the look on her face, "But?"

"Well, when she first gave me her excuse for canceling, she didn't sound like Usagi... when I started to question that she just started to wail, and I didn't really want to go deaf so I just dropped the subject."

Mamoru nodded, "Then its gotta be what she skipped the study group for."

"Or why she skipped the study group." Ami shly smiled.

"Can I count on you girls to help me figure this out?"

Hurt and confusion filled their faces. He stood up and started to the door, "I'm sorry. I've already asked to much. I'll let you know if I learn anything."

"Wait Mamoru." Mamoru stopped at the sound of Minako's soft voice, and looked at her over his shoulder. "We've answered you questions. Answer one for me." Mamoru nodded, knowing this was the time to gain their trust, and maybe help. "What did she say to you that day?"

A tear streaked its way down his face after a brief pause his broken voice filled the silence, "She told me that I could never be loved." And then Mamoru stepped out of the preitess's room and headed towards the temple steps.

As he reached the top of the stairs he was stopped by several shouts. Turning around he found that the girls had followed him out of the room. Lita was the first to speak, "We'll help."

Minako smiled, "She hurt you worst of all, and you're not ready to give up on her."

Ami nodded, "She's our friend it would be silly to give that up so easily."

Rei cracked her knuckles, "And when we do figure out what the hell that baka is up to we beat some sense into her!"

Mamoru chuckled a bit. "Motoki and I will be glad for the help. I was just going to see Motoki, lets head over to the Crown to discuss this, and I'll treat you girls to dinner."

They smiled at the offer of dinner, but their usual enthusiasm seemed to be dampened. As they headed over to the arcade Mamoru filled them in on what had happened at school that day.

When he mentioned her knew name Minako became pensive. "I know that name." As Mamoru continued to speak Minako was only half listening until they reached the arcade doors and she shouted in triumph, "I've got it!"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. Rei smiled, "You get used to it." Everyone continued to walk till they reached the counter.

Ami looked at Minako, "What have you got?"

Motoki walked up just in time to hear the explanation. 

"Serenity Lua. She was a fashion designer. She had a huge company. Mare something or another, but that wasn't part of her fashion business. Anyway, she was huge. She was always first. If you wanted the next thing, the newest, most beautiful, most intricate then you wanted a Lua. At least until 10 years ago."

Motoki spoke up, "When she died."

Minako nodded her head.

Mamoru looked to the blonde, "Do you know what happened?"

"I don't remember. I was really young back then. Mom was crushed. She loved going to 'Lua in London' it was the primary shop for Serenity."

Ami looked thoughtful, "Since we don't have a way of figuring out what happened to Usagi last week, maybe we should start with her family. Are you sure she said the fifteenth?"

Motoki nodded, while Mamoru confrimed, "Yeah, why?"

"It should be fairly easy to track her origins all the way back. Its very uncommon for women to share a family name like that."

Minako frowned, "What do ya mean?"

Mamoru smiled as he explained for Ami, "Women often take the name of their husband when they get married. The option not to take it is a recent development. It was part of the women's right movement."(I don't know if thats true, I just made it up! Don't kill or sue me!!)

Ami continued for him, "If she's the fifteenth, that would suggest that the name originates back several centuries, somehow past down through a male dominated society where it should have been blaspheme for a woman to even have the identity, let alone the audacity to pass down her full name."

Everyone seemed to understand this thinking and all agreed the best place to start their research. "Motoki I told the girls I would buy them supper. Get them what ever they want. While the food cooks, is it okay if we head upstairs and use your computer?" Motoki nodded. The girls began to head for the back. "Girls, wait. Something just occurred to me." They stopped and turned to face him. "Have I ever talked to any of you about my parents?" Each shook their head, 'no'. "Rei, I didn't mention anything to you when we were hanging out did I?"

"No, Mamoru-san. Whats this about?"

Mamoru smiled politely, "Nothing, really. I just thought I heard her say something this morning, but it was obviously my imagination. Go on upstairs, I gotta grab my jacket outta Motoki's car before I forget it again. Damn thing has been in there a week." Though obviously suspicious of his actions, they did as he asked and continued upstairs.

"So whats this really about? You don't forget anything. Especially not that green jacket it was your father's."

"Usagi knows something about my parents."

Motoki's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"I'm not sure of anything but she slipped last Friday. And it just occurred to me now looking at Rei. She's the only person besides you that I've ever spent any time with.--"

"She's the only girl you dated."

"We didn't date. We were friends just hanging out.--"

"She thought they were dates."

"They weren't. Besides, thats irrelevant. Any way, you are the only one that knows about my parents."

"So?"

"Usagi said I was a disappointment to my parents. To those I can't remember."


	6. Grave Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:** I really hope you guys enjoy this installment... it starts to maybe get a little complicated now...

I always love to hear what you think.

**Serenity's apartment Early Tuesday Morning**

Setsuna walked through the pitch black office building to find Serenity sitting at her computer completely engrossed in the project before her. "Majesty."

"Hmm. Puu don't call me that."

"Sorry Lady, its a habit."

"A habit it maybe, but you know I hate formalities. Not to mention I am not a Majesty in any capacity here." She looked up from the screen, "I assume there is a reason you are here."

"I was hoping to persuade you to go to bed. Or at least get something to eat."

"I've slept far to much in the past years. But maybe a light snack would be nice. Why what time is it?"

"3 A.M."

"Oh." Serenity continued her typing. "Sorry something came up today. It needs my attention as soon as possible."

"Something in the office?"

"No. Something in the throne room." Setsuna raised an eyebrow so Serenity continued, "Do you remember Endymion's generals and what happened?"

"I remember they loved the Inner Senshi. I remember that during they final days they were missing, assumed dead. That is until they killed their loved ones at the final battle."

"Yes. Then mother punished them."

"I thought they were simply locked in the Negaverse with the rest of Beryl's minions."

Serenity frowned when the computer showed her something she didn't like. "Thats true. However, they were human when they joined Beryl's forces if they should ever be killed then they, like my Senshi, would have a chance to be reborn to regain their powers and their lives. Mother sealed all of that. She punished them because she felt they succumbed to easily to the powers of the Dread Queen."

"And how does this pose a problem now?"

"I think they may have been punished unjustly."

"Oh my."

"Oh yes."

"Why do you think this?"

"You remember Zoicite?"

"Of course, Mercury's lover."

"There was a battle tonight. Nephrite called me out, he'd found my identity." Serenity paused still confused by the nights progression. "Apparently he hadn't told they False Queen of my where abouts, he wanted to negotiate." 

"What did he want? And what has Zoicite got to do with it?"

"I never found out Zoicite showed up and killed him." She paused in her typing and her brow creased with thought. "Its not the battle that bothers me. They used to be close friends, but years stuck in a dimension of hatred can change that. What the dimension can't change is your genetic make-up. Even being fused with magic..." She thought. "Even being fused with magic you can't change the core of a person."

"I don't understand."

"I knew Zoicite very well, saw him naked with Mercury far too many times for my liking, but I know he was a man. And tonight, he was a woman."

Setsuna's eye's bulged, "What?"

"Exactly what I thought. Even weirder Nephrite died, his blood spilled all over the battle field, and even being infused with magic wouldn't have made it green. I took some samples, got them into a controlled setting before all of the evidence could be erased by they Dark Kingdom."

"So your..."

"Examining the blood. Its a well designed creature. And from what I can tell... It thinks like Nephrite. It had the memories of Nephrite. The beliefs of Nephrite even, though they were over ridden by a mind meld. It has the genetic code of the man, or at least matches what I could find in the records. It is, at least on the genetic surface, 100 Nephrite." She bit her lower lip.

"And below the surface."

"Exactly. It looks like its a plant. A highly sophisticated plant. That started out as it was, mimicked what it knew of him, and eventually became that very man."

"But if thats the case, Beryl grew her own general's what happened to the other ones a thousand years ago?"

"I don't know. I just have to finish this program."

"And?"

"I will find them, and I will ask them myself."


	7. The Other Family

**Author's Note: **Before you get started, want you to know I am very very proud of the ending of this chapter- and though I've been thinking about posting two chapters one of these weeks... It can't be this week. It has to wait. This ending deserves anticipation. I'm really excited to hear your opinions. I really really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much!

Sheba.

**3:45 P.M. Crown Arcade**

Mamoru threw himself in next to Rei, while grumbling a short "hello" to the table.

Motoki smiling, as always, sat down opposite of him next to Minako. "Let make this quick, I have to start working at 4."

The previous day they had each decided to take on different aspects of the Usagi Investigation. Mamoru and Motoki would try and get more out of Usagi at school and keep tabs on her. Minako and Ami would investigate the history of her new family. Makoto and Rei were to talk to her family, Umino, Naru, or anyone with any Usagi gossip.

Ami looked to Motoki, laptop in front of her ready to take notes on everything that everyone said. "Anything new from her today."

Mamoru scowled while Motoki replied, "Sorta. We hit a dead end with Serenity." He scratched his head as he tried to figure out how to word his sentence. "According to her body guard. She spoke with me because she knew I'd let her close friends know she was okay, fill them in on her disappearance. She spoke with Mamoru, because his questions were meaningless extensions of those asked by me. And from this point forward we were not allowed to approach her. Mamoru for her safety. Me because she didn't want Mamoru to send me."

Rei snorted, "Sounds like Usa. I called Usa-san's parents last night. Usagi's mother seemed surprised that I was asking for her. It sounded like she really wanted to help, but she said that she wasn't allowed to give out any information. It was weird."

"I talked with Naru-chan she said Usagi had called her and told her about the transfer to Azubu and they agreed to hang out when Usagi had time. Umino told me about the grades and test scores, he'd hacked into the school computers. Apparently she didn't miss a thing on her entrance exams. But other than that he was drawing a blank. No one else new anything else."

Ami finished taking notes form Makoto and spoke up to fill the group in on what she had found. " Minako and I found that the name goes back as far as the oldest birth certificates, death certificates and marriage certificates. Records have been lost, destroyed in fires, thrown away, misplaced, but from the ones I could gather it looks like every generation married at the age of 20, had a daughter precisely a year to the day before the husbands death and died shortly after her husband. I've ordered copies of all the birth, marriage, and death certificates. A few included pictures and they are sending those as well. The family is very prominent, and seems to have moved all over the world."

Minako made a face, "Its creepy." She seemed to shrug it off as she continued, "From what we could dig up the company, Mare Serenitas Incorporated, started out as a shipping business in India and grew. As the company grew so did the number of offices around the world. Tokyo's office is the most recent, added just after WWII." Minako bit her lip. "Umm, there is something that Ami didn't mention." She seemed to look at Mamoru from down cast eyes.

Still irratated with the topic of conversation and the lack on information on his parents Mamoru yelled at the girl, "Quit looking at me and spit it out."

"Well there was one family member that didn't follow the patern of birth, marriage and death. Usa's mother. She died in a car crash with her husband. According to the newspaper, a drunk driver forced their car off the road. They were traveling along with another family, only the children, including Usagi, survived the accident." Minako paused nervously, angry that Ami was to shy to mention this, frightened by Mamoru's mood. She looked Mamoru straight in the eyes as the silence built tension in the air. "The other family was Akiyama, Etsu and Mamoru Chiba."


	8. Questions Left Unspoken

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry last weeks was so short, this one should make up for it- besides you have to understand that there was no better place to end that chapter than exactly where I did.

As always I love to hear what you guys have to say- I must say I was especially pleased the with "omg" I got last week- I think I even did a dance.

**Wednesday Morning 7:00 A.M.**

Mamoru paced under the large oak tree. This would be her third day of attendence but people already knew if you wanted to find her this was where to look. He had been pacing around the tree for an hour.

He had been moving since Minako had finished. He'd started pacing around the arcade trying to piece the puzzle together. Sometime, not that he was sure when, he moved to the park, then to his apartment, and now to the school. He hadn't slept. He didn't need to sleep. He had followed a dream for twelve years trying to find some small piece of where he had come from.

Now here he was on the edge of the void that blocked his memory.

His mind was racing. She was the key. She had to know something. He had a name for them. He had a small box of family pictures. He his fathers eyes. His mother's black hair. And now, thanks to the girls, he now had an article with the details of the accident.

'But I'm missing the most important piece. I know its there.' A tear slid from his eye, and he brushed it aside like the few other that he had allowed to fall over his life time. 'Its on the edge of my mind, a memory of their smiling faces. She has to know the key.'

He saw a flash out of the corner of his eyes, and then he saw her at the edge of the court yard. A foot from her the body guard caught his arm, "Sir I'm going to have-" Mamoru punched the guard in the face using the strength he reserved for Demons- hoping one hit would take the man out.

John crumpled to the ground and before Serenity could squeak Mamoru, in his hurry, tripped falling on top of her pinning her to the spot. "Did you know?"

Serenity struggled in his grasp, "Mamoru-kun get off me. You're hurting me. And what have you done to John?"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

Mamoru sighed in frustration, "The accident." She gasped fear entered her eyes --- he knew and he was angry, "You did know! How long have you known why didn't you tell me?"

Serenity gasped in pain, tears and fear entering in her eyes. 'He can't know. If he knows he'll try to proctect me. If he protects me he'll fight. If he fights he will die.' Serenity's tears began to fall.

Mamoru saw the pain and loosened his hold on her, removing a hand to brush the hair and tears off of her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I--" He choked on guilt, he hadn't meant to hurt her. "I'm sorry. Its just the girls found out about the accident."

Serenity was confused, "The girls?"

"Yeah, Ami and Minako were doing me a favor. They found out about the car accident, you do know how your mother died?"

Serenity looked at Mamoru with disappointment and anguish crossing her face, "My mother?" 'He doesn't know.' She continued after her pause of contemplation. "She died in the car accident with my father. We were going on vacation with friends."

Mamoru misreading the look on her face, pulled himself off of her and stood up himself, "Yes. My family!" He reached a hand down to her and pulled her up, "Please you have to know something."

Tears continued to fall and she replied in confusion, "Know?"

"Yes about my family?" He sighed in guilt, "I'm really sorry Usagi-chan, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just have to know. You know you said 'the ones you can't remember!" He stopped and caught his breath as a few tears streaked his face, "I have no memories of anything, and I just have to know. I know it sounds crazy but I feel like I've spent the last twelve years finding the pieces to a puzzle, and you have the last few pieces. Please."

'He doesn't know. And he won't.' Serenity held back a sob of guilt, "I don't know any more than the people in the company were able to tell me. Our families were friends. We were heading to a cabin and a driver forced the car off mountain. You and I survived. No one else, not even the other driver." 'I'm sorry Endymion, I know you are lost. I know you are looking for answers but I can't lose you. I'm so sorry.' Serenity held herself up as the silent sobs seemed to rack her body.

'There has to be something she's not telling me. Oh god She's so scared. She's sobbing. She's frightened... She's so frightened... Of me.' He brushed the tears off her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Forgive me Usa-chan." He turned her face up to look at him, and their gazes met. And before he could stop himself he swooped down and kissed her passionately on the lips, driven by an unknown force of familiarity. Serenity gave herself entirely to him in that kiss, and just as he could feel something begin to click in the back of his mind Serenity pulled away, falling to the ground as she allowed her crying to fully rack her body. Shock over taking his mind, Mamoru whispered, "I'm sorry," his heart knowing that kiss was something he would never truly regret.

"Just go."

Confusion and hurt washed over his face, "I--"

She was angry. She was angry with him, with herself. She was angry at the world. And that anger showed on her face, "Just go dammit. I don't know anything. Just go and leave me be!" 'Go before I tell you the truth. Before I tell you how much I've loved you for a milinea. How I love even more. How I miss you. Go before I kiss you again and remind how its supposed to end.'

Serenity saw the familiar mask of emptiness cross Mamoru's face. She knew behind that mask was the pain of rejection, and it caused her to sob harder. Mamoru, ignored her, stood up and left without another word, the small crowd, that had gathered, parted for him.

The crowd began to dissipate. There was nothing left to see but the tears upon Serenity's face.

Serenity took a few minutes to calm herself, then quietly woke John and disappeared.

**Starlight Apartments 9:00 A.M.**

"Here you are."

Serenity continued to pack her bag, "Here I am."

"Going somewhere?"

"Germany."

"Oh?"

"The program I constructed found Kunzite."

"Oh. What will you do when you meet him?"

"Ask him questions only he has the answers to."

"He will not know those answers. They have been sealed for far to long."

"Thats never stopped me before."

There was a brief silence. " The bored is upset with you."

Serenity sighed, "I couldn't stay there today. I know I have to go back, but..." a choked sob escaped her throat as she laid down on the bed next to her bag."

Setsuna came to her side and laid a gentle hand on her back. "They are not mad because you're gone. They are mad because you won't press charges for physical assault. Because you won't allow John to press charges."

Serenity sniffed and calmed her crying, "He needed answers." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts and then told Setsuna of the encounter. "I know the passion in that kiss better then anything else this universe holds. If I had let him go on a moment longer he would have known. Everything." Tears continued to streak her face.

"Why don't you let him know? He wants answers, let him have them. You miss him, at least then you wouldn't be alone."

Anger entered her eyes as she became outraged at the proposition, "You idiot. You fool. Do you understand nothing? He cannot have answers. He will never know. I will use all the strength in my body to make sure that he and my sisters survive this. That they stay ignorant. Do you know what they would do if they knew of the Millennium? They would fight! And then history will repeat itself, I'll watch them die by the hands of the Dread Queen for a second time! I have spent the last ten thousand years watching them die! I will risk everything, I will give everything, including my life to make sure they live. That this fight they do not die. I will not allow history to repeat itself. Think before making such an idiotic suggestion again."

Setsuna bowed her head taking back her comforting hand. "Yes, my liege. Do you need travel arrangements?"

"No, its all taken care of. However, I would like you to accompany me." Setsuna nodded her head, and began to leave the room, head bowed. Serenity sighed in guilt. "Don't. Please, Sets. Don't. I am not your liege. You are not my servant. You are my constant friend, the only one who hasn't died. I know you don't understand, but please try. I cannot lose them again."

Setsuna paused at the door and looked back, "M' lady, have you considered that in trying to save them, you have lost them."

Serenity nodded and sniffed, "But they live. They will find their loves and live the life they were meant to a thousand years ago,"

"And Endymion?"

She shook her head and gave a bitter laugh, "He will find another. For it will take all my strength to fight her."

"If you fought with-"

"No."

"Understood, lady. When do we leave?"

"In an hour."

**Germany -- Alphonse's School for Orphan Boys --Thursday Morning 8 A.M.**

Setsuna and Serenity had arrived late the previous evening. They had stayed in a hotel across town, and spent the night discussing the possible out comes of the meeting today. Setsuna wore a dark business suit and large black sunglasses which remained on her face, even inside the building, to cover the dark circles under her eyes and the lack of sleep it represented. Serenity may have found a way to do without over the centuries, but she herself had grown accustomed to it in the few years she's been on Earth.

Serenity wore a black business dress, and heels. Her hair was pulled back in the royal style of the moon. She felt awkward meeting this man after 10,000 years... after the crimes he'd been accused of.. But this had to be done. She checked her watch.

The door opened, and Kunzite stepped in. Serenity's breath caught in the back of her throat. Kunzite reached for first Serenity's hand, then Setsuna's and shook both. Speaking in perfect Japanese he introduced himself, "Hello. I am Kunzite. I'm not late am I?"

Serenity still startled Setsuna replied, "No, not at all. Why don't we sit."

Kunzite sat and stared at Setsuna, "The principal said this was about a scholarship to transfer to a school in Japan? I did research, you've never offered this kind of scholarship before, why now? Why me?

Setsuna smiled, "I don't have a damn clue about any of this."

"Excuse me? Then why are you here?"

"I don't actually know. Serenity, why am I here?"

The silver haired girl snapped to attention, "Oh. Because I asked you to come, and because I sign your paychecks."

Setsuna nodded, "Thats why I'm here!"

Kunzite looked between the two, "I'm to understand the girl is in charge? In charge of Mare Serenitas, and the scholarship?"

Serenity nodded, "I thought you said you did research. If you had you would know that the Mare Serenitas Corporation has been the family business for the Lua family. I am Serenity Lua XV(I think I decided thats her number...)."

"Oh, of course! I just expected someone older."

Serenity sighed, "You'd be surprised."

"Excuse me."

"Never mind. This interview is being held because I need some answers from you before I can grant you the scholarship."

"Oh right. Yes, of course, ask away."

"This is nothing you can answer with words. Its something different. I need to touch your forehead with my hand. May I do that?" She stuck out her hand for him to see that she held nothing in it.

"You what?" And then he noticed the scaring, "Whats happened to your hand?"

"Its not important, may I touch your forehead?"

He seemed to think a moment. He was confused by the strange request. He sighed, knowing he must oblige any request, the headmaster and spent well over an hour the previous evening telling him how grand this opportunity was, and what punishment would ensue if he offended the benefactor in anyway. "I... I don't... I... uh... my forehead? Well I guess."

Kunzite sat still with a confused look upon his face as Serenity placed her hand on his forehead. As her fingers made contact his eyes clouded over and looked to a place that wasn't any where near the room he was sitting in. Serenity stared into his eyes and then through them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity found herself watching a scene between Minako and Kunzite in the forest belonging to the Royal Family of Earth. A place she recognized well for she and Endymion would meet their often.

Sailor Venus and General Kunzite stood mere inches apart as she caressed his face.

"Venus?"

"Yes, Kunzite, my love." 

"But you're to be on the Moon. What are you doing here?"

"I could wait no longer to see you!" Venus stepped forward, pressed body fully into Kunzite's, and kissed him fully on the mouth. "See isn't that better my love?"

Confusion washed over his face, "Who are you?"

"My love, what kind of question is that?"

"You cannot be my love."

Kunzite moved to pull away from Venus, and she stabbed him through the stomach with a sword unlike any Serenity had ever seen. Pulling the blade back Venus smiled wickedly. "So foolish man, I must know what gave me away?"

Kunzite choked on the blood coming up his throat, "First, what are you?"

The smile turned into a sneer, "I am the leader of Beryl's forces. I am known as a Doom and Gloom Girl. There was no flaw in my disguise, so please tell me what gave me away?"

"You don't have a tenth of her pass--ion."

As he was quickly fading Serenity saw the Doom and Gloom Girl plant the sword in the ground, leaving the hilt above the surface, "Since we can't have him. You shall grow in his stead, and kill his love that holds such great passion." With an evil cackle the world faded from his view.

Kunzite jumped back from his seat. "What the hell! M' lady!" He fell to one knee.

"Stand up. We have much to discuss. First things first. You now hold in your mind my memories from the final battle for the Millennium, and all the battles to date. You have been punished for the last 10,000 years for crimes that were not yours. I pardon you in the name of the Moon. I must know, will you continue with your life of normalcy? Striped of your memories, and returned to a normal life. Or would you return to the service of your prince?"

"I--"

"And the embrace of your love."

"Of course! I shall return to my prince! I made a blood oath! And Venus-sama! But she will not have me."

"She does not know of you yet. It is not the time. But you are free to approach my warriors after my battle with the False Queen. Then they will know of your faith, and that the betrayal never occurred."

"And my prince?"

"He knows nothing of that past."

"But--"

"I seek to destroy the Demon Queen, and not watch him die."

"I understand. How may I be of service?"

Serenity smiled, "How would you like a scholarship to transfer to Japan?"

Kunzite smiled, "Very good, M' lady. Have you spoken with the others?"

Serenity shook her head, "You are the only one I have located."

"But Zoicite is in attendance here."

"Oh. Thank the moon. He can speed up the search for the others, if he should join us."

"Setsuna set up a meeting with the principal for this afternoon, and call the Tskunio's tell them I have to cancel tomorrow with Shingo. Kunzite, you better get packing. There will be a room for you at our hotel, there will be a cab waiting for you when you're ready, the office has their instructions."

**Somewhere Over the Pacific in a Private Plane Some Time in the Early A.M. Friday **

Setsuna, Kunzite and Zoicite were all sleeping. After Zoicite had agreed to his post, he'd reworked Serenity's program and now they were off to Ireland to find Nephrite and then to New York for Jedite.

Serenity turned the page in her book when she felt a searing pain run through her chest. She gasped, as the pain sharpened and in tensed. Before she could stop herself she let out a scream.

The other three snapped to attention and looked to her. "One of Beryl's has located a Shadow Warrior." She put a hand to her chest to try and steady herself, to steady the pain. "Ahh... I have to get back before she gets away." She took a deep breath, "I'll see you all in Tokyo." Before they could argue, Serenity shimmered out of sight with a look of pain marring her features.


	9. The Impossible Discussions

**Author's Note: **Oh crap its monday. Hehe Sorry its late. Enjoy.

**3:15 P.M. Friday Rei's Room**

The girls were sitting around the small square table drinking tea. Ami set her glass down. "We really need to talk to Luna. I managed to get a copy of the footage. Didn't take much with as much as they're airing it on the news."

Rei stared deep into her tea, "I heard at school this morning that she used fire." Ami nodded, "How? I mean I thought that was why she needed us. All she could do was heal..."

Makoto frowned, "So she really fought on her own? When I first heard kids talking about it this morning, I was sure they news had made a mistake. That you had gone Rei."

Rei shook her head, "I slept like a baby. I didn't even know there had been a fight until I heard all the chatter at the academy this morning."

Artemis walked in followed by Luna. Artemis looked to Luna as he greeted the girls. "Good afternoon, and before you ask- We're on it. We've been scanning the news all day. It appears the magic is in tact, they have no way to identify her. But there is the distressing matter of her using the power of Mars."

Ami began typing, "As far as my computer can tell me its not possible for anyone but the original Senshi to tap into the magic of their home world. How was Usagi-chan able to tap into Mars? And then control it?"

Artemis sighed, "We don't know."

Minako looked to Luna who had remained silent and still, "You were there with her?" Luna nodded, "Why didn't you call us?"

"I couldn't. She jammed my communicator."

Ami gasped, "Thats not possible."

Luna looked up. "I know. Its also not possible for her to tap into any of your powers. She knows more than either Artemis or I at this point."

Makoto looked the cat in the eye, "Its not just the fire or the communicator thing is it."

Luna shook her head. "Artemis and I have been doing scans since the beginning. Our scans picked up something last night. Apparently early Tuesday morning, Nephlite engaged Sailor Moon in combat, and Zoicite finished him off. She took a black crystal from him that he was to use to trace another kind of crystal."

Ami looked perplexed, "If this happened last Tuesday,why didn't the scanner pick it up sooner?"

Rei frowned. "And why weren't their any news reports?"

"The scanner picked it up as soon as Usagi let the scanner pick it up. There were no news reports because there was never any evidence that there had been a battle."

Minako raised an eyebrow, "Then how do we know there was one? That Usagi wasn't just hacking into your system."

Luna sighed. "The same time we received the report about Tuesday night's fight we received a brief text message from Usagi about the fight downtown. I went to her to check it out. Zoicite was there fighting for one of seven rainbow crystals. Zoicite was still enjoying her victory. Insisting that Sailor Moon couldn't defeat her when the team of you couldn't defeat Nephlite. Usagi fought her hand to hand, stole back then crystal. I saw Usagi use fire soul. She hit both Zoicite and the Youma with her single blast. Zoicte left, and Usagi turned to me she demanded the Moon Wand. She said it was hers by right." Luna shook her head, "I had to give it to her. She's the only one that can do it and she would have had to kill the man."

"What do you mean?" Makoto questioned.

Artemis sighed, "The Rainbows Crystals were used to trap Beryls finest fighters during the last battle. The Seven Shadow Warriors. Now those crystals reside in seven different humans that can only be located with the Moon Wand. Once they are found, the crystal can be removed but that releases the warrior as well. When the youma is weakened it can be transformed back into the original human with the Moon Wand."

Ami stopped typing, "I can see why the Negaverse wants these youma released. But you said Usagi fought for that crystal. What importance do they hold?"

"The seven Rainbow Crystals were formed when the Queen used the last of her power to save everyone and trap the Negaverse. The Rainbow Crystals, when combined, form the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"Wait," Rei thought a moment, "The crystal we've been searching for all along? And now Usagi has the only tool for finding the pieces to the key?"

Luna sighed, "Yes."

Ami sighed, "What did the scans say about the battle last night?"

Artemis looked away from the girls, "It says there was no battle."

"What?!" Was the simultaneous cry of outrage.

"She told me we'd received the information regarding Nephlite's death because she needed me there. She needed the Moon Wand. We can't track her. We can no longer track the youma or the generals." Luna sighed and shook her head, "We receive our information at her discretion. There is nothing we can do until she allows us. So for now we wait. Ami you need to keep monitoring everything you can. Get all the information and readings you can out of the video footage. We meet back here Sunday evening."

**4:05 P.M. Friday Starlight Apartments**

"God damn it! Why can't you take a damn hint! You've been banging on the door the last ten fuck-" Mamoru swung the door open, "-ing minutes! What the hell do you want Motoki?"

Motoki sighed at their routine and headed for the living room, "You haven't seen the news."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "The news?"

"Were you there?"

"Was I where?"

Motoki turned on the television in time for the four o'clock news to prattle on. A news reporter could be heard but the screen showed footage of a battle in downtown Tokyo at a construction sight.

"The police still have no leads to who the vigilante, or the terrorist that have plagued our city for months. However citizens who have been rescued by the young woman say she calls herself Sailor Moon. Other reports of these incidents indicate that there are five women, calling themselves the Sailor Senshi, and a dashing man, Tuxedo Kamen. The footage from the surveillance system at the construction sight is the first video footage to have caught any of the Senshi in action. Though no faces are visible, it appears that the "Youma", as witnesses call them, is shooting some type of crystals while Sailor Moon, the only of the Senshi present, seems to be responding with what appears to be fire. No clues were left behind. There was minimal damage done to the construction site and all civilians involved remained safe, and relatively unharmed. Once again, the people of Tokyo remain in the debt of Sailor Moon.

In other news.."

Motoki pressed the mute button. "You didn't go."

Mamoru frowned, "Sailor Moon doesn't use fire."

"I thought you had to go. It was... how do you describe it?..."

Mamoru looked from the T.V. To Motoki, "Its a searing pain in my heart. Flows through my veins until I'm not me, I'm him."

"You were him on Wednesday when you broke the body guards nose."

Mamoru looked to the ground, "The strength, the healing, the roses, the magic... those are part of me. The disguise is what I can't control. Thats what makes me a different person it forces me places... It forces me to save her. Maybe it is me, but I don't understand it... I mean its never been my choice."

"Are you saying you wouldn't if you had the choice?"

Mamoru sighed, "Try not to think any less of me?" Motoki nodded. "I told you before, at first I didn't know what was happening. I would wake up in strange places wondering... everything. It was like not knowing who I was in a whole new way. And the first time I found out... I was so angry. I wanted to live a normal life. Thats all I've ever really wanted. A normal life with my parents... I've never had the luxury. And all I could think was 'who was she to force this magic on me'! I mean I thought it was her! Its never lead me to the others, only her, so she had to be the one controlling all the magic. The next time there was a battle... I understood the pain. I understood where I was going. I stood back and watched the Youma take aim. It was going to kill her, and I wanted to let it. I know that if she died this would go away... but I saw the terror in her eyes... And I felt a pain in my chest... It took me a moment but I realized I was feeling fear... her fear. So, I swooped down and saved her, and looked deep into those tear filled eyes. She's nothing more than a child; she deserves this life less than I do. So for a time, no I wouldn't have saved her. But now? I have no idea who she is and I feel for her in a way I don't understand. I don't save her because it forces me to--not any more-- I am thankful that someone else takes over, guides me to her. I save her because I can't imagine what this world would be without her. She is terrified of everything that happens around her and she still goes. And from what I've gathered, she doesn't go because someone else takes over and leads her, she goes because no one else can. At then end of the battles, I sometimes stay to make sure they're okay. You know what I see in her eyes?" Motoki shook his head no, "I see caring and compassion for every single person we save. Whether its one person or a hundred people. There is relief and worry in her features. She doesn't deserve this life, and she doesn't hate the people she has to save... she cherishes them. Now, I don't know why I wasn't called to that battle last night, but I worry for her."

Motoki nodded as he took everything in. He thought a moment before quietly responding, "It sounds like you truly love her."

Mamoru shook his head 'no', "I can't."

Motoki looked his friend in the eye, "Oh? I'm sure even you're capable of it."

"There is another person that makes me feel like I feel for her." He let out a slow breath, "Usagi... or Serenity... or whatever. I know it sounds crazy. But... Its why I've always been so mean to her... Its how I kept her at a distance. Its how I recognized what she had done to the girls and I. It can't be love, not for either of them I suppose... because how can I love two women, when I'm not sure I'm capable of loving one?"


	10. Scar of the Soul Marring the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

I just finished chapter 15... so I thought I would be nice and give you a little something extra this week! I love to hear what you think!

p.s. Ffmoonie, I know I think its funny but you know he's got to be that confused:D

**Starlight Apartments 7:00 P.M. Friday**

"Fuck!" Serenity poured hydrogen peroxide on her hands and wrists. The sting of peroxide stung her burned and blistered hands, but it was nothing compared to having burnt her hands in the first place. She heard the front door open, and she stepped out of the bathroom and followed the hallway down and peered around the corner seeing Setsuna and all four gerneals. "You all came. Excellent. Were there any problems?"

Kunzite shook his head, "No my liege. Everything went smoothly. Nephrite and Jedite are here if you'd like to speak with them yourself."

She stepped into full view, keeping her hands behind her back. "Welcome gentle men. I'm sure that the others made the offer, but I would like to make it clear that there is nothing holding you to this 10,000 year old pact. If you would like to return to your normal life, say the word and you won't remember any of this."

Nephrite smiled, "That is very kind, M' lady. We wouldn't dream of leaving our prince."

"Or our lady loves!" Jedite winked, and laughed. "So what are we doing tonight? Pizza and catching up?"

She smiled nervously. "Thats fine. Setsuna knows the account to charge it too." She took a step backwards, and her wrist bumped the wall. Tears welled in her eyes, and she shut them tight trying to keep the tears form spilling over.

The five by the doorway narrowed their eyes and began to watch her carefully. "Sere are you alright?"

"Yeah, Sets. Fine. Actually I was just in the middle of something. If you would exuse-" She took another step and tripped on a rug falling back onto her hands and it caused her to scream in pain.

The five gasped and Zoicite rushed forward and began to examine her now exposed hands. "What the hell did you do?"

"It's nothing."

"These are serious burns, Lady."

"Zoicite, I said it was nothing."

"You suffer wounds like this often?" Kunzite's voice was dark. 'If the prince knew...'

"Its- not- its just-"

"Serenity."

"Setsuna, I said it was nothing. I had a battle, and I have wounds. This is nothing new to me."

"Serenity this is new. These wounds aren't healed. You've never had wounds that looked anything like this. That didn't heal when you powered down."

"The princess fights in this time? Do your warrior's know? Does Mars know?" 

"Yes Jedite, your love knows. In fact, when I still associated with her she did nothing but insult me. Tell me I was weak, an imbecile, and a fool. She didn't feel I belonged on the battle field, and she felt that if she could she would take my stead and steal my throne."

Setsuna took a sideways glance at Jedite as she began to head for the bathroom, "The better question is does Mars know she's the princess."

"No, they don't know. Before they could discover this, I removed them from the field, and I now battle on my own."

Kunzite's eyes were dark as he watched Zoicite examine her wounds, "I remember in Sailor form Venus could sustains the worst of cuts and upon powering down she barely had a scratch. So I must wonder if you are a Senshi in this time, how did you get those injuries? Why didn't they heal?"

Setsuna had reentered the room and handed the first aid kit to Zoicite. Zoicite began to apply topical ointment.

Serenity closed her eyes and let the tears fall as Zoicite poked and prodded, "Fire Soul."

Everyone became quiet. Zoicite dropped the oinment in his hand. Setsuna dropped the roll of bandages she'd been holding for him. Kunzite eyes widened in shock while Jedite dropped his jaw and Nephrite seemed to pale. Setsuna was the first to recover, "So you truly stripped them!"

Serenity nodded.

(The four generals began to weep because they had missed the display of nakedness in the form of their previous loves.)

Jedite was the next to recover, "You used the power of Mars! The sacred fire! But only Martians are capable of wielding those intense destructive flames."

Nephrite smirked, "Jedite would know, Mars used them on him frequently." He received a glare from Jedite and a chuckle from his other comrades.

Serenity ignored his statement, "Martians are the only ones capable of wielding those flames and remaining unscathed."

A look of sadness entered the eyes of each of the generals. Zoicite looked up from his work to look her in the eye. "You mar your flesh and suffer unconceivable amounts of pain so they would not fight." Serenity looked away from his eyes. "They will be angry with you. You may not face them now, but you will have to tell them once the Dread Queen has been destroyed and this ancient war over." She turned her head further away, staring entirely at the wall. "You don't plan on facing them, do you." She didn't respond to the obvious statement. "You are going to fight alone and die alone." She nodded, "How would your sisters live without you?"

"I've angered them. The anger will keep them away and when the time comes it will console them throughout their grief."

Nephrite glared at her, "You can't be serious. What of your Prince?"

"He does not care for me in this time."

Jedite scoffed, "I do not care what has changed through out the millenniums that man would have us tarred, feathered, and stripped of our skin for allowing you to die. And your sisters would help him no matter how angry."

"It doesn't matter. You can't understand and neither can they, I know that much. What you must understand is that I will not let them fight. They will not regain their memories until the final fight is done and I am long gone. I will not watch them fight. I will not see the fall of the kingdom again."

Zoicite looked at her shocked, remembering the relationship the girls had shared. "I know your sisters. You would leave them out of battle, so what? The can be destroyed by your death? You know they won't survive it. Without you they do not have the strength." His shock became a glare, "Its strange you keep them from battle so they can live, but you will kill them with the grief of your death."

Serenity slapped Zoicte across the face, ignoring the burning sting and unbearable pain emanating from her hand. "Enough. You know nothing of this. You have spent all this time in ignorance. I will not listen to you be so harsh with so little understanding."

"Then explain."

Tears fell from her eyes once more but her voice became cold and distant, "I have spent the last 10,000 years looking for them. Every time I find my prince, my sisters I live with them for a brief moment before they are gone once more. I have held them every single time they have died. Each time praying that the next time they came to me, their soul would have the power to hang on to its immortality. Endymion had the strength in the last life we shared. I celebrated, my prayers had been answered. But before his body could reach its rightful age, he was taken from me. I watched the last breath escape his body as the fire from the crash consumed his flesh. I will not see his death again. I will not see any of them die again."

"So you would have them suffer your fate?" It was Jedite who spoke this time.

"I would rather they lived in grief, yes. They could survive it. They have each other."

Nephrite looked her in the eye."Even my lady as their strongest pulls all her strength from you. None of them could bear it. You are truly selfish is you wish them to suffer your pain."

As she stood herself up and took the time to glare each of them in the eye she spoke. "It has been 10,000 years of loneliness. 10,000 years of death. 10,000 years of tears. 10,000 years of pain. 10,000 years of solitary wondering.-"

"So-"

"After 10,000 years of torment I will be selfish and allow them to survive together. If it means they live, then I must rest." She turned and stormed into a back room and slammed the door shut.

The four generals looked to Setsuna as her voice filled the silence, "She has truly been alone. She would speak to me sporadically

throughout the ages, but I did not come to her side until after Endymion died the last time. She risked everything to help him hang on to the little bit of immortality he had gained. Now that her sisters have awoken with the chance to share in that. She would not risk them. I have tried to convince her a million time's but she will not budge."

"Then we tell Endymion without her consent."

"Its not that easy, Jedite. Or don't you think I was smart enough to think of that myself?" Setsuna's smile showed her age old wisdom, but after a moment it was lost in her frown. "No the princess has terminated his half of their link. But hers is as strong as ever. She as been watching his thoughts for any sign of remembering since the beginning of this. The moment he saw us, she'd know."

Nephrite's brow creased in thought, "But if she were sleeping the sign would work itself into her dream."

Setsuna shook her head, "She doesn't sleep often or much. After all this time she's learned how to do without."

Kunzite looked to the ancient scout, "We must try. Our window maybe short, but its the only chance we have. We must inform our prince or he will have our hyde. Do you know where to find him?"

Setsuna smiled, "One floor below."


	11. Spoken But Unanswered

**Author's Note:** People always assume they know when this shits gonna hit the fan... Ah, you'll see.

Hehehe -- evil cackle.

Enjoy your Monday.

**Starlight Apartments Sunday 3:00 P.M.**

Zoicite sighed, "We're running out of time. Yesterday she collected the crystals from Akan, Veena, and Bo Bo the Vulture."

"This morning she received the crystals form Bumboo and Techniclon. Not to mention the one she recovered from Game Machine Man on Friday." Nephrite groaned in frustration.

"The way she took off I think she found the last of them. She's after Pox." Jedite added.

kid you not about the names. I looked them up... Its from the North American version, but its the best I could do...)

Kunzite shook his head, "I never thought she would find them all so quickly. Nor did I think she would be able to defeat all seven on her own."

Zoicite shook his head, "Its destroying her."

"I never took the delicate thing to be much of a warrior, but she handles her wounds well on the field." Kunzite frowned. "If we don't speak with the Prince-"

"She'll go after the Queen just as soon as she's recovered her crystal." Setsuna interrupted him, before taking a sip of tea. "Once she has the last piece there is no telling how long it will take her to put them together. Especially because we don't know exactly how the Queen split it."

"If we don't speak with the Prince," Kunzite continued. "She will destroy herself in the battle. And he will destroy us for letting that happen."

Setsuna looked into her tea as she swirled the liquid with her spoon. "I can try and convince her to rest tonight. It shouldn't be hard. She knows she needs her strength to reform the crystal. That will be our only window of opportunity."

**Top of the Steps to the Shrine 3:00 P.M. **

Serenity saw the old man and watched him approach. "Good afternoon, Sir."

He smiled warmly at her, "Are you here to see my granddaughter?"

Serenity shook her head. "You know what it is I seek."

The smile faded as he nodded his head, a hidden wisdom seeping into his eyes. "I will not allow you to release the demon unless you first prove yourself in battle."

She nodded and took her stance, waiting for the attack. As the old man charged, she leapt over his head, striking from behind. He dodged and moved to kick low for a sweep attack. She leaped back again, and took her stance once more. She charged this time, jumping over him at the last second, surprising him from behind.

The battle continued for another 5 minutes, before the old man raised his hand. "Stop." She did. "You may take what is yours. You have proved your skills."

She transformed, took out her wand and called forth the crystal. She took hold of the crystal placing it in her subspace pocket. Meanwhile the old man transformed into the small red faced demon.

Once more they did battle. Once more coming out evenly in skill. It raged on for 10 minutes before she forced him back and gained footing, taking the moment to call forth the forces of Jupiter. Shocked, literally, by the lightning the demon paused in his attacks trying to regain his strength. The soldier used this moment to heal him and return him to his former self.

The old man slumped to the ground, tired from the entire experience. Serenity untransformed as well. And made her way over to him, helping him to stand, and then walk to a nearby bench.

Once they sat he looked to her eyes, "I see in you a wisdom that is older than mine. So I must ask, why do you forsake them and choose the path of destruction?"

"I would rather myself be destroyed than risk those I love."

He nodded. "Let me treat your wounds before you go."

"It is unnessicary."

He shook his head. "You have bested me in combat twice. You have ridden me of a curse that I have cared through many life times. You save my granddaughter from a life of war. It would be an honor to be able to help such a great and ancient lady."

She nodded. After a few moments, he stood up and led her into a building where they both disappeared.

Rei and Minako stumbled out from behind the bush where they'd been hiding since they first saw Serenity begin the climb of the stairs. "The others will be here in a few minutes, Rei. We should get to your room." Rei stood frozen. "Rei?"

She snapped her head to Minako, "I've spared with him daily and I've never seen that kind of skill and grace. And Usagi!"

Minako nodded, "I know. It looks like the news reports are true. And there's a bigger quest I want answered."

Rei nodded, "Why couldn't we transform?"

**Approx. 10 Minutes Later In Rei's Room**

The girls were seated at the table in the middle of the room. Rei sat at the head of the table commanding the meeting. "We tried several times, but we never transformed. There wasn't even a twitch of magic. So we sat back and watched Usagi fight my transformed grandfather."

"Have you talked to your grandfather since?" Luna questioned as she tried to remember something.

Rei shook her head no. "He seems to know our secret though. We couldn't over hear much, but he just let her change him."

"He seemed thankful when it was over!" Minako added.

Luna looked to Ami, "Can you get any readings? If the battle wasn't long ago there should still be magical scaring on the area." Ami ignored Luna, continuing to stare at a brown envelope held tightly in her grasp. "Ami-chan?" Nothing. Minako poked her side and Luna tried again.

Ami slowly brought her head up. "Yes. Readings." She slowly released her grasp on the envelope with one hand and summoned her computer, slowly entering the data.

Luna brushed against Ami's arm as she tried to get closer. "Are you alright? You haven't been yourself today. You were even late."

Ami nodded numbly. "Yeah. Its noth- well its something. But for now, the matter at hand..." She pressed a few more buttons and Luna gasped. "It says Makoto was at the battle."

Makoto shook her head, "I was still on the bus!"

Luna shook her head, "No, more correctly it says Sailor Jupiter was here. That can't be right though. Run it again."

Ami shook her head, "Data is fine."

Luna looked concerned. The girl was paler than normal, quieter than normal, and she looked confused with everything. "Alright then. Girls try and transform for Ami."

The other three stood up, held up their pens.

"Mars Power, Make-Up!" Rei remained in her spot, hand in the air.

"Jupiter Power, Make-Up!" Makoto remained unchanged.

"Venus Power, Make-Up!" Minako out her hand on her hip, waiting the answers they all hoped would come.

"Nothing." Ami set down her computer, and pulled out her pen doing a quick scan. "These are normal pens."

Rei frowned, "What does this mean? Why can Usa still transform?"

Ami shook her head. Then slowly put away both her pen and computer, and moved her hand back to grasp the folder.

"Maybe we should tell Mamoru about us." All eyes turned to Minako. "I know you think I'm crazy, but who knows maybe this is part of why she pushed us away. I mean as best we can tell we lost our powers after she pushed us away... And she only pushed us and him away... So I was... Never mind..."

The others began to protest.

Ami thought a moment. "Minako is on to something." She thought a moment. "We need to go see him now."

Luna looked to Ami, "Are you sure you'll feeling alright? You haven't been yourself today? Is it something to do with that folder?" 

Ami shook her head more confident now than she had been since she had arrived, "We go talk to Mamoru. Once we're there I'll show everyone what this is."

Everyone, unsure of everything, followed Ami and Minako as they lead the way to Mamoru's apartment.

**Starlight Apartment's Chiba Mamoru's Residence 4:00 P.M.**

Mamoru gave up after ten minutes, and swung open the door. "Welcome, Motoki! Thanks for coming over. Its not like I've been ignoring you for the last ten minutes because I wanted to be alone." Mamoru rolled his eyes his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Look man, this isn't healthy."

"I'm fine!"

"You haven't left your house since it happened!"

Mamoru sighed, "I was planning on apologizing to the body guard tomorrow, and seeing if he would then give her a card."

Motoki nodded, "A card?"

Mamoru sighed. "She won't let me talk to her! Look! I just want to apologize to her and forget it ever happened."

Motoki handed him a paper, "Thats not why I came any way. I thought you'd like to know your girl was alone again."

"This bothers me more! I've been trying to get any type of lock on our link and I can't feel a damn thing!"

"Maybe you should just give up. You said there was a time when this was exactly what you wanted. It seems she's given it to you."

Mamoru gave Motoki a deathly glare. "There was a time. That has long since passed. She's fragile, scared, and alone."

A knock sounded in the room. Motoki jumped from his chair, "I'll get it!" He scampered out of the room. "Anything to get away from that glare." He opened the door to five teenage girls. "Hey girls! Its great to see you!"

"Good you're here. We don't have to wait." Ami moved past Motoki.

The other three shrugged in response to his unasked question and followed Ami. Luna and Artemis squeezed through the door as Motoki was shutting it.

Once he had reentered the room he took back his place on the couch next to Mamoru. Rei took the only chair, and the other three were seated around the coffee table.

An awkward silence filled the room. Motoki cleared his throat. "Uh- Can we get you girls anything?"

Ami spoke before the others could, "No. We have more important matters to discuss."

Mamoru nodded, "What matters would that be? You find something else about Usagi?"

Ami looked forward, unsure again. "You could say that. Its something about all of us."

Silence filled the room again. Ami unsure of how to proceed. The girls awaiting her lead to follow. Mamoru and Motoki giving her the time to gather her thoughts.

Luna couldn't take the silence, and jumped on the coffee table. "We came here to speak with you about the Sailor Scouts."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow while mumbling, "I knew I'd seen Odango talk to that..."

Motoki's eyes bulged and he poked Luna with his finger, "It that a real cat? You trained it to talk? Wow!"

Luna looked offended, and raised herself up to draw as much command as a cat could. "I am not a cat! I am a much more evolved being than those creatures! And I was trained to do nothing!"

Motoki looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Couldn't think of a more subtle way to tell them?"

Luna glared at her, "You girls weren't saying anything!"

Artemis jumped next to Luna, cutting her and Rei off from further argument. "What my companions are trying to tel-"

Motoki jumped in his seat, startled. "How many of these things do you have?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "There are just the two of us. I am Luna. The fur ball next to me is Artemis. We are guides to the Sailor Scouts."

Mamoru slowly eyed the girls taking in the meaning. Motoki wasn't quit as quick, "You know them? Who are they?"

Mamoru ignored him and looked to the black cat. "Usa is Sailor Moon?" The cat nodded. He turned his gaze to the girls, "Why haven't you been fighting? Why is she fighting alone now?" He paused. "You think this is why she pushed you away. How do you think that involves me?"

Ami shrugged, "We cannot get close to the battles any longer. Today we discovered we no longer have the power to transform. Our devices have become nothing more than what they were disguised to look like. We cannot figure out how, or why this has happened. But we knew that she only pushed us five away. We were hoping you could help us find answers."

He nodded. "You shared your secret." He pulled a rose out of his pocket and laid it on the table. "I don't know if I can still transform." The girls and the cats gasped as he confirmed the suspicions the rose had immediately brought to the surface. "I only transform when she does. And I haven't felt that since we battled Leo the Lion and Nephlite."(I have no idea WHICH of the 50506867 fights they had was the last before that and I've screwed with the time line this much...I figured what the hell! Atleast I know about that battle!)

Mamoru rubbed the bridge of his nose as a migraine had begun to form. Motoki patted his shoulder. "At least this uncomplicates your feelings for the two girls."

Mamoru shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he started to stand. "There is more." He turned to look at Ami as she spoke. "I've waited until we were all together to say anything, but there is more. Mamoru please take a seat." He followed the suggestion, not sure he could take more 'news'. "I told you I ordered out for the records." They all nodded. "Well uh- the results came back. Some of them with pictures like I said and – oh dear--" She emptied the brown envelope onto the table. There was a large collection of birth, death, marriage certificates, and photographs. There were exactly ten photographs. Everyone grabbed a different photograph.

Mamoru was the first to speak. "This is me?" He grabbed another it was dated 1904, "This is me?" He grabbed another dated 1835, and another1961, before wrenching the photographs out of the girls hands to stare at theirs. "You girls are in some of these. I don't understand. Whats this mean?"

The largest picture on his table caught his attention and he slowly picked it up. It was dated 1985, he and Usagi were smiling happily as their wedding photo was taken. To Usagi's right stood the four girls, looking older. To his right stood four men he had never met. "This is impossible."

The door swung open. The eight occupants of the room turned to stare at the intruders, the four senshi jumped into a battle stance. Mamoru sat befuddled. The men, resembling Beryl's Generals, held up their hands. The silver haired man, a general they had only seen once, stepped forward, "We've no time to quarrel. We are not the Generals of the Dread Queen's Army. We are his general's." As he pointed to a confused Mamoru the girls looked to him for answers he didn't have. "Please, if will you hear us out? If we do not hurry your lady will know we've come to see you." The Senshi dropped from their stances, but the tension was still in the room. "Serenity-"

A new senshi the others had never seen before materialized in between the two groups. "We've failed! She knew. Now she's gone to her death!"


	12. Piece of Cake

**Author's Note: **I don't know how I forget its Monday. Everything goes wrong on Monday's! It was a long day. Atleast this is still technically on time.

On a side note: Does anyone watch Pucca? Did you see "Tokyo Ago Go"? She turned into Sailor Moon! It was freakin awesome I was excited.

Enjoy.

Let me know what you think.

At the sudden arrival the room fell to silence. Ami was the first to snap back to reality and began typing. "You there. You're a senshi like us?"

"Oh course I'm-"

"Doesn't matter. How did you materialize like that?"

Zoicite stepped to her side. "Its a short range teleport. All the senshi are capable of it. It was used in battle to-"

"Is there a long range teleport?"

Luna answered. "The Sailor Teleport. That takes all five of you girls allows you to teleport-"

"God damn this restricted access. Luna you sure you don't have a password?"

"That's Serenity's doing. There's an unrestricted computer upstairs in her apartment."

"Good. Where exactly was Usagi going?"

Pluto answered as she lead everyone out of the room to the elevator. "She was going to kill Beryl. Destroy the dimension she lives in."

Ami never looked up, "Where is that?"

Zoicite scratched the back of his head, "No one is quite sure. Her forces appear and disappear so fast."

Ami looked up as the elevator dinged open and everyone stepped in, "Then how did Usagi find it?"

"I'm not really sure. I think she traced Zoicite."

Ami looked to Zoicite. "Not me! Beryl's double."

"The woman."

Zoicite grumbled.

"Right." The elevator dinged open to a large penthouse. "Where's the computer?" Pluto lead Ami and Zoicite out of the room.

"Right." Nephrite paused unsure how to continue. "Uh, this here is the living room. Why don't you all take a seat and I'll get everyone some tea to relax?"

Makoto jumped up. "I'll come with you! If you can show me where everything is, we can make a snack, everyone has had a busy afternoon."

"Of course, M' lady!" Nephrite replied while offering Makoto his arm and leading her to the kitchen.

The rest of the room stayed quiet. Kunzite walked over to the balcony and looked out the closed glass doors; contemplating the battle to come. Rei and Minako sat quietly next to each other on the love seat; trying to understand how these men were different from those they had battled for months. Jedite stood directly across from Rei staring at her; desire begging him to remind her where they had left off 10,000 years prior.

Mamoru and Motoki sat next to each other on the couch. Motoki working through all the information that had been thrown at him in the last month.

Mamoru stared at the photographs of happy weddings.

The silence remained until Mamoru snapped. "God damn it! Someone tell me what this is!" He jumped to his feet and threw the pictures on the coffee table.

Pluto rushed into the room. "Is there a problem?"

Mamoru grabbed his hair with one hand and pointed to the pictures with his other, "What is this!?"

Pluto stepped forward. "Wedding pictures?" She offered helpfully.

"My wedding pictures!!" Mamoru growled in frustration. "And downstairs wedding certificates! Wedding certificates for a man and woman that I've never heard of! But these are my wedding pictures! I've never been married! I've never had a family! I've been alone my entire life, and here are my wedding pictures!"

Pluto sighed, as Mamoru continued. "Whats more confusing is they're with Usagi! The girl I love to torture! Who are these people! Why is he me!"

Pluto sighed. "M' lady is the one with the answers. I don't know exactly how to answer your questions."

Mamoru covered his face with his hands a moment. "I'm sorry I blew up. This isn't me. This isn't her." He sighed. "I don't know why all of these people resemble us... But its not us. The last couple died when Usa was five and I was eight. Its not us." Mamoru repeated himself a few more times. Never quite believing himself. No one else in the room bothered to point out their lack of belief.

Ami came rushing in typing furiously on her computer. Zoicite was following just behind her looking over her shoulder. "Mamoru!" A bedraggled Mamoru turned to look at Ami. "How do you find the battles?"

He sighed, "When Usa transforms I transform. I'm no longer in control and someone else takes control. It always guides me straight to Usagi not really the battles."

"I told you! Thats Endymion."

Ami nodded her head to Zoicite's comment. "Then how do we-"

"We could-"

"What about-"

"Reroute it through-"

"He'd have to-"

"The visor."

A bit more furious typing and Ami looked up beaming. "We figured out how to get to her."

Makoto and Nephrite poked their heads into the room before stepping in. "How soon till we get her?"

"What for?" Everyone looked to Rei. When she felt all eyes in the room on her she looked up and continued. "Whats the point? Usagi didn't want us there! She doesn't need our help. She's done nothing but prove that. We were holding her back this whole time. If we go in now we'll just ruin her plan. Ruin what she's worked for."

Everyone remained silent a moment. "You never held her back. You helped her."

"Why should we trust you? You look like the enemy!"

Jedite sighed. "Don't trust us if you don't want to. But at least trust in your friendship. She's the only one that ever loved you unconditionally. You go because it will destroy you if you don't."

"She's not my friend! She's nothing! Just a spoiled twit! She's been fighting just fine on her own for weeks! She will be fine! Why bother with her?"

"She's not been fine. She can use your powers, she can hold her own. But its slowly destroying her."

"Then let her die!"

Jedite walked over to her, and slapped her across the face. "Get a hold of your anger Mars. You don't mean that."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know you better than I know myself. She is your sister. She is your best friend. If we do not save her now the aftermath of this tragedy will destroy your soul."

Rei let out her anger and her tears. "She does not care for us. She was cruel! Why should we care for her? If she wants to die, we should let her!"

Jedite sighed. "She walks in the hands of death because she believes it to be the only way for you to live. We will save her. And then you five will face the witch together. And together you will survive. That is the only way you will be able to live with yourself. For today, know that once she is here out of harms way you can scream at her all you want."

Rei nodded wipping the teas away, quietly mouthing, "Thank you."

Jedite looked over to Ami and Zoicite. "You were saying?"

Ami nodded. "Well uh- we use the Sailor Teleport to transfer Mamoru to Usagi's exact location. Then the generals use their power to teleport him back."

"You girls would have to be transformed."

Ami shook her head, "Only if we were transporting ourselves. Not being transformed will drain us a little more than normal but we should have more than sufficent power to transport one person."

"We don't have that power." 

Zoicite addressed this question. "Technically neither do the senshi. All we really have to do is pour our power into Endymion."

"I don't know how to find her. I haven't been able to sense her in weeks."

Ami pulled her Mercury visor out of her subspace pocket. "Can you transform for me?" Mamoru nodded. Stood up, pulled out a rose. After a moment Tuxedo Mask replaced him. Ami walked over and pulled off his mask. "Just this once you wear this instead." She placed the visor over his eyes and typed something into her computer.

Mamoru felt her pull.

"Now we just surround him. Minako take point. Next to her Kunzite. Then Makoto, Nephrite, Rei, Jedite, Myself and then Zoicite. First the senshi pour our power into Mamoru in the center of the circle, then the generals pour their power into the empty space he leaves behind and it should pull them back immediately." Everyone nodded clearing the middle of the living room Taking their positions. "Mamoru just let the link guide you to her, and nothing will stop you." He nodded.

The everyone held hands. The girls began to pour their power into the center of the circle, their heads snapped back as they gave it their all. Mamoru disappeared and their power was cut off, the generals powers replacing their immediately. A moment after he disappeared Tuxedo Mask returned with a delicate princess in his arms. He fell to the floor panting, hat missing and clothes burnt, nothing left of his cape. Serenity's hair was falling out of its Odango's, her left sleeve missing, most of the skirt burnt away. Mamoru smiled a lazy smile, "Piece of cake." Then he fell to the floor unconscious.


	13. What We Never Know

**Author's Note: **I'm posting again cause I just finished Chapter 17... which also happens to be the last chapter. So to the reviewer who wanted to know if this was ending soon... Uh, I don't know you figure out the math between 13 and 17:D Btw, I went ahead and double spaced this for you since there are several large paragraphs... hope it helps.

Before anyone tells me to just post is all because its done- I'm gonna tell you this. I will post on Monday and Thursday/Friday(whatever I see fit!). Cause I wrote some damn good cliffy's and they deserve the proper reader despair that all good cliffy's get.

Enjoy. Let me know what you think.

**Update: For some reason after I added the original Author's Note the Document Broke... And hasn't been allowing me to post so if this ever works... Or if there are any problems please let me know. Thank you.**

Dr. Mizuno began work on Mamoru's last deep gash that required stitches. "After I patch this hole on your leg, you should rest a while. I'll have one of the girls bring you some tea if you'd like."

Mamoru ignored her offer and looked to her, "Does it bother you that your daughter has to fight?"

The age showed on Dr. Mizuno's face for the first time since she had first arrived after Ami's call. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't matter. At the end of the day, I pray she will come home safe. But I cannot stop her from doing her duty any more than I could stop her from breathing. I've known for quite sometime about this. I've been waiting for her to tell me. At first I was furious she was sneaking out, and when I realized why... Well I don't worry because I know Ami is capable of taking care of herself. I know that she and the other girls will do everything to make sure everyone of them gets home. I guess the closest I can give you to the answer you want is-- It doesn't matter if it bothers me, because this is bigger than me. This is part of her growing up."

Mamoru nodded not entirely understanding how the mother felt, or how the family worked. 'Family,' he thought, 'is something I will never understand.' "Thank you for the offer of the tea, but I'm going to decline. I just need to think a bit." Dr. Mizuno nodded as she trimmed the excess thread from the stitch. She packed her few things in her medical bag and left him alone.

Mamoru listened to her foot steps fade down the hall, until he heard her enter another room. He could just hear the sounds of her talking with Ami, but what they said was beyond his perception. He let the noises of the apartment sink in. He could hear the whir of the blender as Makoto and Nephrite concocted something in the kitchen down the hall. He could hear the sounds of Rei and Jedite sparring in the gym above. And just above the other sounds he could make out the sounds of the T.V. Switching channels as Minako and Kunzite fought over the remote. 'For some reason it seems strange that Kunzite would be so care free... Its strange to make an assessment like that of a man I've never met. But I fell like I know him... I fell like I know all of them from thousands of years ago... Best friends that... I wonder where Motoki is. He must feel left out, all this magic and confusion and he's only here because of me. I dragged him here and those men want to force him away... They don't understand our friendship... one that doesn't deal with battles and witches... Or maybe they envy it... I need to speak with Motoki. He's the only one without someone. He's the only one who really doesn't belong.' Mamoru stood up and moved quietly to the door. He looked down the hallway being careful not to get caught. The Senshi had been very strict when making him rest. But all the rest was making him restless, and he needed to speak with his best friend. There was a door immediately across from the guest room he was in he crossed the short space and opened the door. A quick surveillance of the room showed no inhabitance. To his left was one door that marked the end of the hall way, to his right lead to the girls and far more complicated sneaking. He chose left first, he opened the door to a pitch black room. 'Thats weird. The windows should let in some light-' Mamoru's head snapped as he heard footsteps approaching his hall He quickly stepped inside the room, and pressed his ear to the door. Praying to all the forces above that he would not be forced back down. He listened at the door as the footsteps seemed to fade away from the hallway heading into an unknown area of the penthouse.

Mamoru turned around resting his back against the door as he breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his eyes. When he opened his eyes and began to turn to leave he noticed there were lights now. "Thats weird." He heard an echo. "Hmm." As he began to look around he noticed this room was step up like a museum. "What is this place?" The lights were placed to highlight the displays, instead of light the room so he stepped up to the first.

It was the wedding photograph from 1985 that Ami had showed him earlier. Below the photograph on a small table were two wedding rings, an engagement ring, various souvenirs from the wedding and a photo album. He went to the next. Again a picture of he and Usagi at their wedding, and below that an identical table holding similar artifacts, though the design of it all dated by its era. He moved on. Similar pictures and tables leading the way. As the wedding dates got older the photographs became drawings and paintings. A few instances had bit of string instead of the traditional metal ring. And then he found himself at the end staring at a life size portrait of the Usagi and himself. The table in front of this picture had a star shaped locket, an ancient sword coated with dried blood, one small ring, and a delicate necklace. On the edge of the table he noticed a small plaque reading, 'Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium'. He looked more closely at the items, all of them seeming familiar... He turned heading back the way he came, taking his time to stop and examine the plaques on each table, and all their contents. And eventually, when the era's of the wedding began to permit photograph's he flipped through the pictures, and albums. After what seemed like hours, he was back where he'd started. He read the names on the Plaque Darien Shields V and Serenity Lua XIV. He turned the first page and saw Serenity and Darien dancing at their wedding reception. On its adjacent page he saw Serenity dancing with an old man, "That's Mr. Rumsfeld and friend of Dad's... he was always like an uncle." He paused as he heard himself speak, and then stopped and shook his head. "Thats weird. I don't know who this is. I've never seen this man before in my life. That can't be." He turned the page. On the left side of the book Darien was dancing with, "Mom." He nervously glanced to the right side, where Serenity danced with "Dad in his green jacket." Mamoru looked confused at the picture. There was his father's green jacket on Darien Shields IV. "But?" He skipped a few pages and saw Serenity and Darien sitting at, "Hidden Mannor. She loved go-" He stopped himself. 'What am I saying? I don't know any of this. This isn't my life its someone else's. I'm just filling in gaps... thats it...' but something in the back of his mind nagged him as he continued to look through the pages of this particular book. He recognized their days. Their first anniversary in Italy. The grand opening of Serenity's first fashion store. And then he stopped on the last page. "She looks so sad." It was a poloroid in front of a silver Dalorian. Serenity looked near tears and Darien held her close trying to be happy enough for the both of them. Under the picture was a man's writing the ink bleeding from what looked like tear stains. "Our Anniversary."

His mind snapped. He remembered. He remembered their first Anniversary. He remembered their ten thousandth anniversary. He remembered the smell of her hair, the blue of her eyes the warmth in her touch, the taste of her lips. "Oh my god." And then he felt her pull and her flee. Storming out of the room into the living room he reached up with one hand and made the motion of ripping something down. The Motoki, Minako and Kunzite turned from the news eyed him strangely until a moment later a silver flash hit the floor and Serenity lay there.

She stood up fire in her eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Where the hell did you think you were going?" He roared back.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I've work to finish."

Lita and Neprite entered the room, watching in awed silence.

"Not without your sisters!"

"Yes without them!"

"Are you daft girl? You'll die!"

"You should know exactly how 'daft' I am! You've spent this whole life time telling me!"

"With you flying off to your death I suppose I was right to insult you! I can't believe that its only been ten years and you already forget your promise!"

Her voice became quiet the first tear slowly making its way down her cheek, "I have forgotten nothing over the years."

Dr. Mizuno, Ami and Zoicite slowly came from down the hall each regarding the scene with quiet interest.

He glared at her lowering his voice, "Then you break it!"

"I made no promises!" She sneered as more tears escaped, following the first. "You made the promises in the last marriage. You broke everyone single one of them." She reached out and slapped him hard across the face.

Rei, Jedite, and Setsuna peered from the top of the stairs remaining quiet and confused.

"It was unintentional. It was an accident. Who could have known?"

"I told you I had a bad feeling about it all!" She punched him with her left fist. His face didn't flinch.

His voice dropped lower. "From now on we will listen to your stomach."

She punched him with her right fist. "You mock me? You still mock me? I was right! You almost died that day! I held you in my arms as you burned, the fire consuming your corpse each second. I felt the explosion on my skin! Felt the fire rip me apart! And you mock me?" She punched him in the stomach.

He didn't flinch. "I do not mock you." He sighed. "I simply resign my self the realization that it cannot be changed."

Her tears flowed freely now. She slammed a tiny fist onto his chest. "I told you! I warned you! We had six more months and it all would have been over!! Why couldn't you listen to me?" She continued to slam her fists.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and took the abuse, "Because it was only six months. Nothing should have happened. I thought we would be fine."

She continued to pound at him. "After ten thousand years of watching you die I have developed a sixth sense about it! I've seen you die a million ways! Disease, murder, accidents, war!! I know when you are going to leave me! I told you it wasn't safe!" She began to sob and her fists stopped and she sunk to the floor crying.

He dropped to the floor beside her and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her. "I promise you love we will listen to your stomach."

"Its not a joke Endymion. I cannot lose you again! Its driving me mad!"

"You won't my love, I promise."

This caused her to sob harder and she struggled with her words, "Y-yo-yyo-you pr-prom-is-ised last ti-me!"

He reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out something tiny. "I know. I was stupid, I'll listen to you this time. I'll be careful. I just want you happy, Love." He paused. "The night of the accident. I had a surprise for you." She looked up to him with red rimmed eyes and the tears slowed to a stop. "Would you like it?" She looked at him confused, and then looked to her finger as he slipped on a ring. He laughed as tears slid down his cheeks. "You remember these?"

She chocked on a laugh, "Its a past, present and future ring!"

He smiled, "You remember what you used to say?"

"They commercials would say 'Show your girl you'll last forever.' I would tell you they were ridiculous."

"You would say, 'If they want to see forever, they should see us!' The night of the accident was was 10,000 years to the day we met. I know its not enough, but I'm sorry about what happened that ni-"

She put to fingers to his lips to quiet him. "Never be sorry. You didn't know. Neither of us really knew. You had no reason to believe me I spent the six months before the accident with that terrible feeling. I'm sorry!" She began to sob once more. "If I hadn't- If I'd just- If I-"

He pressed his lips to hers and she quieted. He began to slowly rock her in his arms. "If's my dear. Those are nothing but if's and they mean nothing. We enjoy what we are given. Right now we are given time, love, and the memories of all our lifetimes." He began to whisper sweet nothings in her ears as the rocking motion put her to sleep. After he was certain she was out he stood up and walked to the hallway pushing past Ami, Zoicite, and Dr. Mizuno. He paused in his trek and began to give orders. "Gerenals, you are to sleep in my apartment downstairs. Setsuna find the girls a place to sleep up here. Dr. Mizuno it's late, you are welcome to stay as well. No questions tonight. It is late and we have classes to attend tomorrow. After that you can have your answers." He took a step. "Motoki-chan? Would you please follow me?" Motoki scurried to his feet to follow Mamoru down the hallway to Serenity's bedroom. After he stepped in Mamoru turned from his task of laying Serenity carefully in bed, "Please close the door?" Motoki did as he was asked.

Mamoru sighed as he took a seat on the bed. Motioning to the chair next to the bed, he offered Motoki a seat. "I'm sorry."

Motoki looked confused, "For what, man?" 

"Dragging you into this."

Motoki smiled and shook his head, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world! I mean I feel kinda wimpy next to you guys, but do you know how many guys out there would kill to have Tuxedo Mask as their best friend?"

Mamoru smiled, "Same old, Motoki."

"It's nice to see you smile. Even if I don't understand it."

Mamoru nodded, becoming a little more somber. "I remember. Thats why I wanted you in here. To talk. I remember marrying her thousands of times. You'll have to see the museum she's got of us! She's saved it all over the years. You wouldn't know it by looking at her, but she's 10,018 years old! And still just as lovely as the first time I met her. I should explain somethings." Mamoru quickly told Motoki about the Royalty of Earth and the Silver Millennium. He told him of the war, of the generals' betrayal. "I thought we all died that day, but she survived. Her mother gave her life to seal Beryl and her army until we were all united once more. What happened to the girls and I is complicated at best, but I'll try and explain. When an immortal is mortally wounded it takes time, but they heal. But that day, we gave up. The girls would have given up after being killed by their lovers. I gave up before I had even been injured. I gave up after I saw Serenity stabbed by the witch. Once she had stabbed me I was done fore. Serenity never saw my corpse that day. After she had healed and found out what happened, she began to look for us. The girls and I. She spent the last 10,000 years, finding us. Rebuilding her family and having it ripped away. In everyone of my lifetimes her arms were the last thing I can remember feeling. In 1983 I was a senior at Washington High in a little town in America. She came in as a transfer student from London. She helped me remember after we'd been together a year, and a year after that we got married. My parents were Darien Shields IV and Amelia Humphery. The green jacket I wear was my fathers. He died two years after I married Serenity, and mother a year after that. Dad died of a heart attack, mom died of a broken heart. We spent ten years married before the car accident. I-" He paused collecting this thoughts. "We had one year until my body was the age it would have been healed if I had not died on the moon. One year until I could regain my immortality, my soul had the strength but I had to be old enough to pick up where I'd left off. Serenity--- she started getting a sick stomach every day and she tried to warn me that I was going to die. You heard her out there, she's got a sixth sense when my end is near. But after four months with absolutely no sign of anything to worry about I tried to sooth her fears. At six months it was 10,000 years to the first day we met, and I wanted to celebrate. I made arrangements, packed her things, put her in our car... We were going to go to our house in the mountains we called it 'Hidden Manor' because no one nothing-- but us was allowed there. Work was for anywhere but the manor... A drunk driver forced us off the road. We- The car hit the forest 400 meters below where we were forced off the road. We didn't have the chance to escape. Not even with all of our powers. As our bodies burned, we began to revert. Not to be reborn but to a younger age. I vaguely remember her using the last of her strength to call Setsuna to the scene. I believe she had Setsuna make the arrangements for the both of us. Thats where my trust fund comes from. The story in the paper, the adult bodies at the scene. All the paper work would have been her. I imagine the adoption was Sets idea to keep Serenity from remembering the pain of all years, even if it was for a short while. My life has been tough, but I think it was best this way. I'm glad I at least got to keeps Dad's jacket. All that work, everything for Serenity... I'll have to thank Setuna." He thought a moment. "You've been my best friend through this life time, so I thought you would want to know what happened the day I forgot my life. And everything from before."

"Thanks, Mamoru."

"No. Thank you, Motoki. I don't know if I would have made it through the loneliness of this life without such a good friend. You've always been there for me, and I hope you know you can count on me for the same thing."

Motoki nodded. "Its what friends are for."


	14. Endymion's Guard

**Enjoy. **

**Serenity's Penthouse 7:00 A.M.**

Ami, Rei, and Minako woke to the smell of breakfast. Following their noses they came to the kitchen to see Makoto cooking with the man they knew as Nephlite. Still edgy around the men, the girls stayed alert as they sat down at the table.

"Whats cookin?" Minako asked as her stomach grumbled.

Nephrite smiled, "Makoto made pancakes, while I've been working on blue berry muffins. And we made some fresh squeeze orange juice if you would like some."

Minako smiled and took a muffin before loading her plate with pancakes. Ami and Rei were just finishing stacking the food upon their plates when Motoki walked into the kitchen. "Morning everyone. Where are the other guys?"

"Still sleeping down stairs when I left. I don't think they are used to the time difference yet."

"Alright. We should go wake them up. Mamoru told me to take you guys to school. Usagi was gonna have you guys attend Azubu right?"

Nephrite nodded before shimmering out to, or at least everyone assumed, wake the other men for breakfast and school.

Ami looked to Motoki, "They've gone already?"

Motoki nodded, "Usagi was up and out the door as the sun rose. She said she needed to think. Mamoru was right behind her. He barely had time to ask me some favors before running out the door. I think he's afraid if he lets her out of his sight she'll teleport right back to that Queen you lot saved her from."

Minako seemed surprised, "You were up that early?"

Motoki nodded, "Mamoru nor I slept. We stayed up talking about some different things."

Rei gulped down some orange juice to clear her mouth before asking, "Did he say anything about what we're supposed to do?"

Motoki nodded, "He wants you guys to meet back here after school."

Makoto looked to the floor and missed the knights teleporting back in, "But Usagi-chan doesn't want us here. She said all those things... This is her home and if she doesn't want us we should respect that."

Motoki shook his head. "You saved her yesterday from something only she and Mamoru seem to understand. Last night when he came back I had a thousand different questions running through my head. After their display in the living room I had a million. Last night after he directed you to bed and I followed him... It was weird to see them so close, he was so protective. There was a look in his eye that I've never seen, that I know he never thought he was capable of... To see them love each other so unconditionally? It raised even more questions. I listened to the answers he had, and my questions are answered. He's offering you those answers. He's offering you the answers you've been helping us search for. But-- If you really want to turn your back, then do it. Walk away from here and never look back. But if you're as curious as I was? If you want to know how Usagi could say such cruel things? Why? Then he'll explain the best he can whether she wants him to or not." Motoki was quiet as he turned to walk out of the kitchen. After a few steps he paused at the door. "I know this is bigger than me. You are far more powerful than I can begin to understand. But what Mamoru needs you to understand is this is bigger than Usagi. If she's goes against it alone it will destroy her. But what I saw last night, you lot working together... not because you had to, but because you love her... No matter what's changed she's still your best friend. The girl that brought you together... Its the kind of love that can't be tampered with... There's not a force in this Universe that could compare to the power of your friendship." The room remained quiet as Motoki walked out. The others pushed their food around their plates, before depositing them in the sink and heading for the door. The boys following Motoki, and the girls traveling separately on the roads they knew so well.

When the boys arrived at school they followed Motoki to the oak tree to see Serenity perched in Mamoru's lap. Their approach was halted by the body guard with a bandaged nose. "I'm sorry I can't let you approach Miss Lua."

"John its alright they are friends."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

The group of boys brushed past. Jedite raised an eyebrow at Serenity. "Whats with the goon?"

Serenity shrugged. "Its part of being worth billions."

Nephrite smiled, shaking his head. "So how exactly did you acquire Mare Serenitas?"

Serenity shrugged once more, "I had to do something over the years. And money is always a useful commodity."

Zoicite chuckled at her response. Meanwhile Kunzite eyed the body guard over his shoulder. "What happened to that poor man?"

"Mamoru." Motoki responded then looked to Mamoru, "Why is he letting you near her? I mean after last week and all."

"She's his boss."

Serenity laughed, "And Endy apologized by means of an expensive watch for John and a locket for his wife."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "There is not a force in this world that could keep me from her."

Jedite grinned as he pushed his Lord's button. "And the purpose of the watch?"

"Serenity insists on keeping up pretenses which includes the body guard."

The bell rang and Mamoru, Serenity, and Motoki headed to first period while the generals headed to the office for a quick orientation with the principal.

**3:45 P.M. Serenity's Apartment**

Serenity sat on the couch sipping a glass of green tea. Mamoru sat underneath her, sleeping as he held her in his arms.

"Its not fair." Motoki continued to complain from her left, sitting opposite her on the couch.

Kunzite steched his legs over the end of the love seat and relaxed. "Its not out fault we're smart. We worked hard over multiple life times for this kind of intelligence."

Zoicite smiled and looked up from the book he was reading, "And by we he means all of us with the exception of Jed."

Jedite hit pause on the DoA4 to turn around and glare at Zoicite. "What the hell dude! I could do well if I wanted to! I lived just as many lives as you! I just don't apply myself to my studies."

Nephlite glared, "I was about to kill you, you mind concentrating on the game?" He fluffed the pillow behind his back and settled into his seat on the floor a little more comfertably. "Besides its not the life times that make you smart, its hard work, desire for knowledge, and the ability to comprehend the world around you. All things you lack, my friend."

"Bastard. At least I'll kick your ass here! Kasumi for the win!"

Nephrite smiled as he and Jedite continued their match.

"Its not just acing everything! It was the girls! I've never seen the girls drool over anyone like that... Well except Mamoru! Hey Usa, I'm surprised Sakura didn't scratch your eyes out when you told her Mamoru gave you that ring."

"What else was I supposed to tell her? Besides I was hoping his fan club would take the hint and move their attentions else where."

Motoki smiled, "Not a chance. They've been dedicated for years. But it does seem that you four will soon have your own club."

Kunzite shrugged, "I hadn't noticed them. They pale in comparison to my lady love."

"And who's that?" Minako questioned from behind him.

Everyone in the room jumped, save for Serenity, who had seen the entrance of the four girls and two cats, and Mamoru who was sleeping. Serenity frowned. "What are you four doing here?"

"I invited them." Serenity looked to Endymion as he spoke, his eyes remained closed and he gave no others clues that he was truly awake."

"Endymion. I do not want them here."

"Thats too bad."

"Endymion."

He opened his eyes and stared at her with a calm that only he would dare in the face of her anger. "Serenity." He paused and let her boil in her anger for a moment. "They saved you last night. They deserve to know the truth."

"I didn't ask them to save me! I would have been much better off if you had left me! The battle would be done and you would be safe!"

In an instance, Mamoru was sitting up, forcing Serenity to look him directly in the eyes, tightly holding her by the shoulders. "Dead is not better off."

"It would be done."

"It will be done and you won't leave me."

"I would rather leave you than risk any of you."

"You don't mean that."

"I mean every word. I could not survive another moment in this world if I were to lose any of you one more time."

"Then we will work together. Your mother died because she was not meant to fight the false queen. Her guards had passed on their right, she was alone. You lacked the power. The Dread Queen was smart to separate us at that battle, but she will not succeed in that twice. We will learn from history and we will be a team. As a team we will be unstoppable. As a team we will triumph. As a team we will write our future in the history books."

"You have no power over my guardians. I dismissed them released them from their duty."

"I will do nothing more than give them an option."

"You've no right!"

"I've every right! We are bound!"

"The physical means nothing in the courts of old. The spiritual defies definition. The law is all that matters."

"We are bound by law."

"In many a previous life!"

"Til death do us part, my dear."

"Death parted us."

"The courts of now believed those individuals dead. But the courts of old have seen you live for 10,000 years. They saw you live through that accident. They saw me live through. So I repeat, til death do us part. By the courts of old, you are still my wife. By the laws of old, they are just as much my soldiers as they were yours!"

"They are mine!"

"Were, my dear! You dismissed them. So now they serve only me!"

Anger boiled in her eyes, "They are not your soldiers. They are not yours to command. I freed them of their duty."

Cool calm stared her back, "You freed them from duty to you." He shrugged pushing her into the seat next to himself before standing up. "Besides. I will ask nothing more of them than to take a stroll through that mausoleum you've kept up over the years."

"Please, Endy, don't."

He held her face with a gentle hand and looked her in the eyes. "My love, I do this for you. Whether you come with me or not, I will show them what they deserve to know." He offered his hand to help her stand, "Now help me show them their lives of old. And don't think if you deny me you can escape while my back is turned."

She took his hand sighing. "I could not escape you if I tried, Love. For me, you've grown eyes in the back of your head." Serenity lead the way out of the room. When they came to the hallway she took a right past the entrance as Setsuna entered the penthouse, ignoring the entrance of her old friend she continued. She walked on past the kitchen, walking to the end of the hallway. Her hand on the door knob she stopped. "Its hard to explain. Its been a long time since I started all of this."

"Usagi-chan? How long? What did you start?" Luna's quiet voice spoke up from behind her. She was just as certain as the rest of the girls, that the amount of time being mentioned was an exaggeration. There was a logical explanation for everything that had happened to Usagi and the strange history of the family no one knew she had.

Her grip tightened on the knob. "I guess the place to start is with what you've been searching for. I'm the princess."

There was a simultaneous gasp from the four girls and two cats. "Are you sure Usagi-chan? Central never said anything-"

"Luna, Artemis was in control of Central. And your limited outside information was directed form the Moon Castle main computer system, directed through the computers here in my apartment."

"Artemis!?!" The white cat blushed and hid in Minako's arm's as Ami restrained Luna.

Endymion put a soothing hand on Luna's head, "There will be time for that later."

She'd forgotten about him. "Who does that make you? I mean if she's the princess? I don't remember her being married, or betrothed. But you said you were her husband! It gave you right to command the senshi!"

Mamoru smiled, "I'm the Prince of Earth."

Luna shook her head, "But we were not allied with Earth. We were fighting the people of Earth that Beryl, an Earthian, commanded! Any contact with the people of this planet meant death!"

Endymion nodded, "I was the Crown Prince of Earth, Beryl attacked my family first, slaughtering my mother and father. The Queen gave me asylum."

Serenity smiled over her shoulder, a mischievous look in her eye, "Besides my mother would not dare have killed my lover."

"You mean betrothed?" Luna offered.

"No our marriage was forbidden because of the war. We were simply lovers." Luna's eyes bulged at the causality in the Princess's voice. This was not something so casual! "We are bounded, Luna. He became immortal when we made love the first time. Possibly before that, when we declared our love under the light of the moon." A dreamy look entered her eyes, "It was a lovely night..." Her voice drifted off as she was swept away by the memory.

"Bounded? How?"

"Soul. We are one. I believe we always were. But it was our love that cemented that link." Mamoru answered the cat as Usagi was still away in her dream. He placed a gentle hand on hers that still gripped the knob. "Shall we move on? They need to see whats in the mausoleum."

Serenity snapped back to reality and turned the knob. Walking into the pitch black room as the lights began to turn on for multiple displays. "Don't listen to him. This isn't a mausoleum. Its, if anything, a hall of memories. At worst, a museum of who you have been."

"Its a mausoleum. A collection of dead people whom she cared for over the last 10,000 years."

"Endymion, I don't think thats funny."

"I'm not being funny. Its a mausoleum because you started this place to help you over come your grief. It has never helped her. The only ones it has helped is us. It will help you to remember."

They followed Serenity back to the painting of herself and Endymion. "I collected these after everyone was sealed." She brushed the sword with her finer as a look of pain crossed her face. "It was with this sword that the Dread Queen pierced my side, and later Endymion's heart." She laid a finger on the ring. "This was to have been my engagement ring, though it was more of a promise as our courtship was forbidden." She brushed the locket, and it opened playing a quiet tune. "This was given to me at birth. When mother first discovered Endymion, and thought to send him away I gave this to him as a reminder. And the necklace-"

"Was my mothers. I was to give it to my future wife, and on the night Serenity gave me the locket I gave that to her."

"It was that night mother discovered we were lovers. After that she didn't dare send him away."

"Wasn't it quite the scandal?" Minako questioned.

"Of course."

"Then why didn't she send him off?"

"We were bounded. To be separated by such a great distance so shortly after a bonding of that nature- physical and mental-would surely have killed us both. So she told the courts she gave the load surviver of the royal family asylum. It couldn't be constituted as an act of war since Beryl was already threatening our people." She sighed. "But we are not here to talk about Endymion and myself." She turned and looked into the darkness immediately across from the painting. Slowly another series of lights turned on. The first lit up a painting of the princess sitting among eight similarly dressed women. Each with a glowing symbol painted in the center of their forehead. "There are eight senshi. You four are the inner guardians. Designated to protect the princess and the crystal. The other four are the outer senshi who guard the outer most reaches of the kingdom from hostile forces."

She touched a blood spattered stone sword. "This was Venus's sword. It was a gift for the leader of the Senshi." She turned to Minako. "You died holding this in your hand."

She turned back to the table fingering a broken emerald choker that was made up of delicate oak leaves. "Jupiter wore this to the ball that was interrupted by the final battle. It was a celebration, I have long since forgotten what exactly it was that we were celebrating." She looked to Makoto, "Your lover gave this to you two weeks before you died, and you cherished it every moment of those two weeks."

Serenity lightly touched the next object lying on the display. It appeared to be some type of charm carved into stone. "I took this from the remains at the Temple of Mars." She smiled at Rei, "You used to go there every morning to pray and-" Tears had begun to stream down her face and she choked on her words. "And to look at the art work. You used to tell me that there was nothing more beautiful and enchanting than the religious symbols carved into the stone of the temple."

She looked to Ami as her fingers ran across the top of the final object. A book. "Its called 'The Ocean of Our Mind'. It was a mercurian classic. It was your favorite. You taught me your language with this book. And even after I could speak and read mercurian fluently, I'd still beg you to read it to me because nothing sounded more wonderful than y hearing the passion in your voice as you read in your native tongue."

The girls remained silent. But Luna looked around, "Where is the display for the other Senshi?"

Serenity looked over her shoulder, "Everything is here. They were different than my inner guard and so they've their own section somewhere else."

The girls shifted uncertainly. Recognizing themselves in the painting, but nothing more. They waited with bated breath hoping to understand. Serenity continued to the next portrait. It was an ancient painting of Minako. Serenity described the artifacts, their meaning, and the life of the woman who shared the face and soul of the young girl behind her.

She stepped up to a similar painting and table honoring Makoto, then Rei, and finally Ami before moving on to the next picture of Minako. They continued on for hours, Serenity describing each woman as if she had spoken with the yesterday. The girls listened to stories of revolutionist who had been beheaded. Whores who'd died of strange diseases. Royalty who'd been murdered. Witches burned at the steak. Wifes who had died in child birth. Grandmothers who died watching their grandchildren play...

All lives of women who looked like them, and sounded so familiar... so familiar that it tickled something at the back of their mind until they came across the newest addition. She spoke of the women in the newest wedding picture Ami had come across. Tiffany the model. Emily the baker. Leslie the writer. Helen the pediatrician. Then Serenity showed them the wedding album from her marriage to Darien Shields V. She explained about her sense of foreboding. And in great detail she explained about careening over a cliff to their impending doom. "I reverted to a child because I couldn't let go of him. I could never let him go, but that last time, I refused the heavens. Denied their claim on him and clung to him with every part of me. And so his soul fed off of my immortality. Instead of dying he reverted. And because I had been drained in such a way I reverted. Pluto explained it to me once since I've been back. You four reverted because it is your duty to protect me. I stole you from your lives and I apologize. I don't know exactly how you came to be placed with your families. I believe that once you had reverted, the crystal placed you where you belonged, where you needed to be. And please don't think for a moment that you're families aren't really yours because of this. Just understand that no matter how you came together, you came together and for the past 10 years you have been family. You have loved them and they have loved you." She headed for the exit the group follow her. "Luna and Artemis I've no history for you. I imagine mother kept you by her side until she felt you were needed to guide us." She stopped at the door. "You four should stay in here and look around. Try to understand everything I've told you. Everything you've seen." She stepped out, Mamoru on her heals closing the door behind him.

The girls walked around the room looking at everything with their own eyes. Trying to understand, until slowly things began to click.

Three furious girls teleported from the room. The only one remaining calmly and quietly used the door.


	15. The Gift of Tonight

**Reviews gladly accepted and appreciated.  
Critics appreciated and thought over.  
Flames laughed at and mocked. **

**Enjoy. **

Ami walked into the living room to see Kunzite on his knees struggling to remove Venus's 'Love Me' chain from his throat so he could breathe. Jupiter held Nephrite several inches off the ground as he scratched at her hand desperately. Jedite was flat on his back the spike of Mars's red heal pressed into his throat.

She saw Serenity and Endymion standing a few feet in front of her remaining still in shock. Setsuna and Zoicite were staring in awe from the couch.

"It wasn't them." Came Ami's quiet voice of reason.

"I felt his sword pierce my heart as his tongue slipped from my mouth." Mars whispered as she pressed her heal harder into Jedite's throat.

"This bastard whispered sweet promises into my ear before running me through!" Jupiter's gripped tightened as Nephrite began to resemble a plum.

Venus gave a tug on her chain, tightening the hold on Kunzite's throat while pulling him a few inches forward. "He kissed me, held me for a brief moment. He said he had my back! The bastard stabbed me from behind!" Tears flowed from her eyes. "I heard you laugh as you pulled the sword from my back you son of a bitch!"

Ami sighed. "We know each of the men in our own right. 10,000 years ago our minds were fogged with thoughts of the battle. Now our minds are fogged with 10,000 years of hatred. But think back. Not for them but for yourself. Rei you kissed Jedite a million times. You used to gossip with us about his sweet touches. Makoto you used to tell us about your secret meetings, stolen kisses, and whispered promises. Minako think about the man you used to spar with. The man who's kisses you knew so well. Were those their touches? Their words? Would men so honorable kill in such a way?"

Minako pulled harder, "What other explanation is there?"

"Ask them."

But-"

"Ask them."

"Why do you not strike your lover? Were you not killed in the same way on our final day?"

"The individual who killed me tenderly kissed me and ran a hand through my hair. As I was stabbed through the heart I reached out and grabbed the lapel of his uniform. I grabbed a woman's breast. My mind was just as befuddled as yours that day. However, I have made love with that man enough times to know he didn't have an breasts. As I lay their dying, I began to understand that who ever had killed me had looked like him, and known what he would have done. But the kiss wasn't as tender, the hand in my hair a little to rough."

Rei looked up from her prisoner on the floor. "And you never thought to mention this before now?"

"None of us ever spoke of how we died that day. And we never ran into our loves until this day, so it didn't seem pertinent to drag up those painful memories. Especially since none of you seemed willing."

The girls were quiet as they thought, their grips loosened.

"Would you like their memories from their last day?"

The four looked to Serenity. Tears of confusion streaked Rei's cheeks. "You can do that?"

Serenity nodded. She closed her eyes, concentrated a moment and the golden crescent began to blaze upon her forehead. After a moment the four girls got a far away look in their eyes and their respective symbol glowed just as brightly.

After a brief moment, Minako yanked her chain and Kunzite came tumbling at her feet landing on all fours. He looked up with confused eyes as she pulled back her right hand and slapped him across the cheek. "Thats for being foolish enough to kiss her and get yourself killed." She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around this neck, "And this is for knowing it wasn't me." She kissed him. After the second of shock, he returned it with as much passion and fervor.

Makoto needed no words. She released Nephrite's throat spilling him on his butt on the floor. She dropped to her knees and passionately tackled him before he had a chance to sit up.

Rei glared as Jedite, pressed her heal a little harder, then turned and stormed off. He sighed as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Zoicite grinned. "You call her pyro in your last moments?"

Jedite nodded. "Yeah. The clone thing thought it was cute." He stood up and brushed himself off. "Ya know I almost think I prefer it."

"I heard that!"

Jedite sighed, headed off in the general direction of Rei, and proceeded to grovel at the feet of his fiery goddess.

Zoicite looked to Ami as she made her way over to him. "I'm glad you haven't spent the centuries hating me."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "It didn't seem logical with the information at hand."

"If you knew it wasn't me, why did you give up that day?"

"Because it was logical that if this creature had stolen your face, and you hadn't warned me then it had killed you."

"So you only knew because I don't have breasts?"

Ami laughed. "It was a battle! I was distracted. Though now that you mention it, I think I should do a physical examination just to make sure." Zoicite smiled as she pulled him off the couch and into a quiet room a ways down one of the hallways.

Endymion looked to a saddened Serenity. "Whats the matter, Love?"

Serenity sighed. "War is upon us."

Endymion nodded. "They need tonight."

"In this life time the girls are still young, we are all still young. Perhaps we shouldn't let them rush into things."

"You're afraid of them dying in the war to come, and you don't want them to rush things?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I'm just worried its been ten thousand years since they've been with their soul mates."

Endymion smiled. "The punishment is over." She nodded. "It was just as much a punishment for your senshi for having loved them in the first place."

She nodded, "They are stronger than me. I could not have spent these long years without your companionship." He nodded into her shoulder, hugging her from behind. "I suppose after all that time, it would be unfair to try and stop them from picking up where they left off." He nodded once more, using the opportunity to snuggle closer. "However," He raised his head to look at her face, as she cleared her throat. No response from the over zealous couples on her floor. She tried again. Nothing. She put two fingers to her lips and whistled. A disheveled Minako pulled back from the fervent kisses, a rumpled Kunzite tried to pull her back. Across the floor Makoto and Nephrite pulled back as one, using the opportunity to take a much need breathe. Serenity smiled. "I know its been a long time since you've, uhh... Seen each other. And far be it from me to try and keep you apart when I know I'm just as eager to 'see' Endy... However, not on my living room floor! There are plenty of bed rooms between my apartment and Endymion's!" Minako turned a lovely shade of crimson while Kunzite gave a wolfish grin. Nephrite looked a little flustered as Makoto suddenly became shy. Nephrite pulled Makoto back to him and they dissipated into the air as he teleported them to privacy. Kunzite saw this, and followed his example. Serenity rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers. Sighing, "For the love of the moon, I hope they had the sense not to land on our bed."

Endymion's chest rumbled as he laughed, and Serenity relaxed in his arms loving the feeling. "So you want to 'see' me?"

Serenity smiled. "It has been what, 10 years?" He grinned and they disappeared from the room.

Luna and Artemis sat on the coffee table a little stunned. They turned to Setsuna on the couch, she shrugged. "They'll discuss matters tomorrow after school. If you would like I can tell you what she's accomplished since her departure from your care."

Luna nodded. "Yes that would be quite wonderful."

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment. "I remember, before we were required here... We spent the years with the Queen and yourself at your door. Why do you no longer guard it?"

"She told you of the accident?" They nodded simultaneously. "The princess needed me here. I would have returned after everything had been set in order, but the princess worked hard to build up her company so the Queen asked me to watch over it in her absence. The queen also told me to guide the princess upon her return. She's spent so many years mourning its slowly driving her mad. I think the Queen was afraid that if her daughter woke before the others, with no one by her side, the years would have finally taken their toll. Though after what she pulled last night, and her determination to keep the others at bay, I believe they already had. Hopefully with them by her side she can finally heal."

"Will you go back now?"

"I will do whatever my princess asks of me."

"Who will watch the door?"

"The Queens of Old have always kept a silent eye. If something is amiss I will be notified immediately."

The cats nodded. "Alright. Can you tell us why the Senshi have regained the ability to transform?"

Pluto shrugged. "I'm not sure really. I think it may be because they are now technically Endymion's guard. He gave them a choice and with their decision came the return of their powers."

"Ah, I see. I knew you'd have everything in order. So tell us what my charge has been up to? And how did she pull that nasty little trick on our computer main frame?"

Setsuna smiled and began to tell the cats what Serenity had been doing the previous weeks making sure to leave out no detail.


	16. The Only Bloody Park

**Author's Note: Love to know what you think. Enjoy.. err I hope! **

**Midnight Serenity's Penthouse**

It was late as the lone delicate creature crept through the penthouse full of light sleepers. It was a night of remembering. No one ever slept the night of remembering. Nor much the week after. But they had their lovers for the first time in centuries. They would sleep tonight, if only for a moment before the memories came racing through their minds.

At the door she quietly slipped on her shoes before sneaking down the hall way to the elevator. From there she crept her way through the dark and dangerous streets of Tokyo to an infamous park.

**Serenity's Penthouse 1 A.M.**

Minako and Ami sat at the kitchen table laughing as Makoto made a quick snack while recanting and embarrassing situation from her previous life. Rei stood stoney faced in the doorway ignoring the conversation at hand.

The laughter and the tale stopped short as they noticed the somber mood of their normally fiery friend. Makoto smiled as she jibbed her friend. "Why are you being such a wet blanket, Rei? Does it have to do anything with a certain blond haired general?"

Rei huffed and rolled her eyes.

"He won't be angry with you. He will understand." Rei's guilty eyes swung unconsciously to the knowing eyes of Minako. Before Rei could open her mouth the protest Minako raised a hand to silence her. "Don't bother with your excuses or protests. This is a matter of the heart. You can't deceive me when it comes to the heart. All those years ago in the heat of battle you couldn't have known. You can't be blamed for hating over the years. We all hated them. It caused us so much pain. Don't worry about the if's we had known, there's nothing we can do now except celebrate the time we have with them. The time our princess returned to us. And most importantly don't feel guilty for having fallen for the double. Even Usa that he was charming and sweet. Even if you didn't remember your heart and soul still longed for that boy. And that clone was created from his blood to be an exact evil copy. Whats important is your desire to be with him once more didn't come in the way of helping the princess. No one can blame you for being attracted to him, least of all your love."

Tears streamed down Rei's cheeks. "But-"

Jedite stepped from the shadows and placed his right hand on her shoulder turning her to face him, embracing her when she did. "No but's love. Just let me hold you. Let me love you. I've missed it so over the years."

A queit silence fell over the room as Rei cried onto Jedite's shoulder.

The silence was broken by a crash from the other room. The occupents of the kitchen jumped. Rei looked up from Jedite's shoulder wipping her tears. "We should go see what that was."

The group made it as far as the living room where two bleary eyed cats, a cranky Setsuna, the three remaining- and disheveled- generals were stopped staring at the hallway.

The sight in the hallway stopped them in fear. A furious Endymion storming down the hallway. "She better be with you!"

Rei was the only one brave enough to step up. "The princess?"

"Yes the bloody princess! She beds me, leaves me, and wakes me with her magic!"

"Uh--"

"Now where the hell is she?!"

The other occupants of the penthouse looked around at each other for an answer. All coming to the same conclusion. The princess was gone. None brave enough to voice this to the volcano that was formerly their Prince.

"Mercury."

"Yes, my liege."

"Find out what the hell she's doing in the park!"

"The park? Which park?"

Endymion growled. "The only bloody park where our damned magic is needed!" Mercury nodded shyly. "The rest of you power up. We've got a battle."

"But you don't-"

Endymion glared at Rei. "If she's not near death, I'll put her there myself! She took off again! And I know exactly why she's there's, I just need Mercury to tell me she's really that stupid."

"What-"

"Its the false Queen." Mercury whispered.

Endymion nodded solemnly.

No one said anything else as they transformed and headed to the park.

**1:10 A.M. THE Park**

Serenity stood directly beneath the full moon as she surveyed the park. "Dread Queen."

"Twit." Beryl slithered out from the shadow of a tall tree.

"Hows the dimension?"

"Unfortunately for you worse off than the Moon Kingdom. Your little light display destroyed everything. My Lady and I barely escaped."

"And yet here you are? Begging for more?"

"I've come to kill you! Take what is rightfully mine!" Beryl charged.

Serenity transformed while teleporting out of harms way. Cringing as she felt the magic twinge through the link. Wincing as she felt Endymion's anger slamming through. "Looks to me like you're a glutton for punishment."

Beryl straightened. "I'm not as week as I was on the moon."

Serenity laughed mockingly. "Right thats why you've been feeding off the humans."

"To build up my army!"

Serenity glanced around the park using a smirk to hide her fear of Endymion. "Oh, you don't mean the army I obliterated in one fell swoop."

"We absorbed them!"

"_Fool! Don't give away our secrets! Destroy her now! Before the others can protect her!"_

"Metallia is that you? Hiding in the depths of her blackened soul? I won't be so easy to beat as I was on the moon."

"_I'm sure even you child could come up with a few tricks with in 10,000 years. Now enough of this chatter! Beryl strike!"_

Beryl rushed Serenity again swiping with her claws. Each slash accented with a burst of energy. Each blow matched by Serenity.

It was this scene that the warriors happened upon. As Endymion's foot landed on the soft grass of the park Serenity felt him. Startled at his close proximity she looked up, missed a beat, and fell. Beryl struck without hesitating. Endymion took the blow to the chest before anyone could blink.

"NNNOOOOO!" Serenity caught Endymion's head in her lap as he fell. As the first drop of blood dripped onto her hands she screamed, and exploded with light. The rainbow crystal bursting from her subspace pocket merging with her fast flowing tears. The Silver Crystal glowed in front of the Princess.

The occupants of the park where frozen in place. Beryl was the first to snap back to reality. She reached out her hand, "_No, you fool! With out the proper preparation , it will destroy us!"_Metallia's please fell on deaf ears as Beryl's hand reached the crystal. Beryl screamed as she pulled back a blackened hand, tripping, hiding in the shadows.

At the foreign touch the crystal flared to life blinding everyone in the park. Serenity's dead eyes bore into the center of the crystal as she threw back her arms beaconing the crystal to her.

Following the command of its Lady the crystal slammed into her chest. The crystal embedded itself in her heart and began to beat in its place.

The blow pushed Serenity onto her back several feet away from her dying Prince. As if being dragged by the crystal in her chest, Serenity was slowly pulled off the ground to hover slightly above the ground. Her arms hung limply to her sides, her head lulled pathetically to the left. Eyes that glowed with the power of the crystal honed in on the dark queen. Ignoring the other occupants of the park she floated forward, past her prince, forcing Beryl to crawl back seeking the shadow.

Meanwhile Mercury scanned the prince. "Zoi," His head snapped in the direction the sound her quiet whisper. "Feed the prince your power. He's Gia's favorite son, she will heal him if only he has the strength to accept her power." He nodded gaining the attention of the other general's quietly instructing them on their mission.

Slowly the Scouts began to fearfully and quietly head towards their Princess. Mercury whisper once more. "I believe this is the end of her sanity." Venus's panicked eyes flicked to her serious ones. "I believe she's mad with greif. If her power levels start to drop we need to feed her with power until Endymion can soothe her."

Venus glanced to her, "And if he passes?"

Jupiter shuddered, "I believe that will be the end."

Rei shook the dark thoughts from her head. "Its not the end. Our men will do their job. Lets just do ours."

They nodded grabbing hands as they took the last step to stand directly behind their princess.

"You hide in the shadows, but you had come to claim my light." Serenity raised a limp arm forcing light to flow from her drooping hand to the cowering form of the Dread Queen. Beryl screamed as her feet began to burn as her hand had. Serenity smiled. "This is what you claimed for yours. Take it!"

"Girls she needs us now! Give it all you got!" Mercury cried before forgetting her precious computer on the ground.

As the light consumed the last of their flesh removing them from their mortal coil, their final complaints could be heard simultaneously. "You promise me eternal youth! Power! My kingdom! My prince!"

"_Those of the white moon have never held this light. The power, the pain, the destruction. It is true power. It is beauty."_

The wind began to stir taking the ashes of Beryl's corpse with it into the night.

Serenity's hand dropped from its destruction. Golden eyes surveyed the city. "This world is a bane of life. Pain. Sorrow. Disease. Betrayal. Dishonor. Death. It shall end." Ice began to flow from Serenity's hands covering the Earth, her waters, her animals, her people, and their buildings and inventions.

The world stopped. Frozen in time.


	17. History for the Future:Epilogue

**Please Enjoy. I love to hear your thoughts.**

Endymion felt the power of his generals fade. He felt the power of his mother fade. He felt the chill. And in and instant he understood.

His mother had treated every last one of his wounds, and thus left her self vulnerable to Serenity's grief. He roared as he burst from the frozen glass cocoon his love had formed around his kingdom.

He glanced around the waste land looking for his love. A meter from where he stood was the serene statue of the Princess. He made his way over the frozen land to her side. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders as he began his work.

Calling upon the golden crystal at the center of his planet, he focused his power. Slowly undoing the spell his love had cast.

The crystal melded with Endymion's heart to protect him from the slowly rising sun which Endymion was now commanding. As the sun rose the Earth began to melt. Her oceans and seas began to churn. Her animals began to sing the delicate song of nature. Her people began to live, more peaceful from the gentle rest. Their buildings and inventions remained covered in the crystal.

As the sun rose that day People knew it was different. The Earth was clean for the first time in at least a century.

Serenity blinked as the sun blinded her. She began to fall from her knees, too weak to hold herself upright.

Endymion caught her before she hit the ground. Serenity smiled as she looked up, startled to see him in such health. "I thought-"

"You gave up too soon, Love. But look at what we've created."

"A beautiful day. And a new world just over the horizon." She smiled as they stared at the sun rise. The general's slowly made their way over sitting on the grass next to their freshly thawed loves.

"What happens next?" Mercury looked to Pluto.

She shrugged, with a wise knowing look in her eyes.

"Things will be the same for a while. No one will notice the change. But-- It will slowly change before their eyes. As people are ready. For now it will be the same as always, just slightly more peaceful." Serenity smiled as she watched cars drive down the street and people make their through their lives. "It will be the great kingdom of legend. It will be our home. Its center will be Tokyo."

Rei looked to her Princess, "Until then what do we do?"

Serenity smiled, "Relax."

Minako smiled, "Shop!" Everyone cheered their approval.

Makoto smiled, " Have a picnic!" The group cheered once more!

Ami grinned, "Go to school!" Everyone groused except for the two cats and the one human who didn't attend school.

Endymion smiled a wolfish smile, "Punish Serenity for attempting to leave us out of the fight!" Multiple sets of eyes turned on Serenity and she slowly backed away from the group before detransforming into her regular self and making a run for it.

The city watched as five young men and four young women chased the delicate girl through the streets.

Setsuna just behind them with a cat on either shoulder.

Serenity laughed as she ran. They had survived the war. They wouldn't leave her any longer. Life was finally complete.


End file.
